Fire And Ice
by xXPixieCorpseXx
Summary: This is a deep story involving Inuyasha characters and the introduction of a new character. There is love, betrayal, pain, romance, and darkness. The content is M. I hope you give this story a chance. It is very addicting once you begin to read it.
1. Enter Akina, The FoxCat Demonness

Inuyasha and it's characters are not my own, I do not claim them in any shape of form this is purely a fan made short story. Enjoy! =P

The warm campfire warmed my cold, fair skin but did not reach my frozen heart. I sighed as my blue and purple eyes looked up at the star-lit sky. A strong wind blew my platinum blonde hair around gracefully. When the wind died down, my hair gently flowed back down to my waist. I shivered inched closer to the fire. I knew it was a hard choice I made, but it was all I could do not to kill her. I know years have passed and she's probably very old and near death by now. It would be easy to take her life and reclaim what should have been mine so very long ago.

"Inuyasha, you silly dog," I laughed, "when will you learn to be patient?" He frowned at me and shook his head. "I want to make you my wife now! Why must we wait for another week? We have a priest to perform the ceremony, you have your wedding dress, and all the guests have surely seen the all the posters put up. Why must I wait to claim the love of my life?" he insisted. Now it was my turn to frown. "The guests know only the date we set. If we act now, they will miss it!" I exclaimed. "Who needs guests? All we really need is each other!" he protested. I sighed and shook my head. "I want things to be traditional like my mother's and father's wedding. Also the people need to see their new leader of the eastern domain. All these things are important." I tried to reason. "Well I suppose we'll do things your way, only because I love you so much." He sighed. I smiled at him and looked into his amber eyes. "I love you too." I whispered. We leaned forward to kiss, but a loud roar stopped the kiss from occurring.

A gigantic dragon demon stepped out of the forest and into the cliff where we stood. "Akina run!" Inuyasha commanded. "No! I will not leave you!" I cried out. The demon roared and shot out blue flames in our direction. The heat was intense and made me break into a sweat. Inuyasha leaped at the beast. "Blades of Blood!" he shouted fiercely. His blood barely fazed the demon. Its scales made strong armor. I pulled out my enchanted mirror. It transformed into my father's old sword. It was made from a dragon's fang that he had slain many years before Akina's birth. I charged the beast and sliced his soft underbelly. Inuyasha used his Blades of Blood on the beast again. It made a deafening roar and shot flames at us again. As I jumped back, the beast caught me under its clawed foot. The nail dug a deep painful wound into my stomach. I screamed in agony and Inuyasha dug his fist into the dragon's belly. The beast released me and snapped after Inuyasha. I stood up with great effort. The monster turned and his tail caught my body with immense force and I felt myself flying through the air. I was dazed and in intense pain. Realization hit my when I started falling. "INUYASHA!" I screamed with all of my energy. I knew it was the end as I fell off the cliff. The last thing I remembered hearing was Inuyasha howling my name in agony.

I had survived that fall only by landing in the deep lake below. My body had drifted ashore. It took a few months to heal and to gain my senses. If I wasn't a demon I wouldn't have survived the injuries. I am thankful my father was a silver fox demon and my mother was a silver cat demon. Their lives are gone but I still owe them everything.

My mind wondered to what happened after that terrible incident. I searched for Inuyasha. I wanted to find him and let him know that his soul mate had survived and the wedding could continue. It took me a few weeks to find him. Once I found him however, I wished I hadn't survived at all.

His sent was so strong, so enticing. I knew I was so close to finding him. I had blocked out all other scents to track him down. Now that I look back on it, I suppose I should have allowed my senses to pick up other scents.

I was surprised that the scent led to a river. He didn't like to swim or do laundry. I continued excitedly. I heard boats beat against a dock. How odd I never knew Inuyasha to fish or steer a boat either. Maybe he had picked up new habits while I had been away. Maybe it eased his pain, since he thought I was dead. I heard his voice and my heart swelled with joy, then I heard another voice which made me freeze. It was a woman. Slight fear filled my heart, taking away the joy I had just felt seconds before. I reached the forest's edge and hid in the bushes.

A priestess was talking to Inuyasha. 'Maybe he's seeking counseling' I pondered. "Kikyo" I heard him say. Odd name but what I saw made my heart stop. The priestess had stumbled into him and he caught her. He held her in a lover's embrace. He kissed her deeply, and I felt my heart shatter. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I refused to shed them. He hadn't caught my scent and I wouldn't allow him to. I ran as far away from that agonizing scene as fast as I could. I felt rage and jealousy. I wanted to kill the priestess. I almost turned around to until another feeling stabbed my heart… betrayal. That was why I didn't kill the priestess and reclaim him.

I tried for years to move on, but no matter how hard I tried, the pain was still there. Every time I thought about it, the agony reopened the deep wound. My mind tormented me with it at least once a day. No matter where I travelled, the pain followed. So now I sit in the middle of this dark forest, close to a fire that will never unthaw my frozen heart.

Please review and tell me what you think! 3 PixieCorpse~


	2. The New Companion

I do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters. This is purely a fan made short story. Please enjoy!

I didn't sleep very well last night. The nightmares wouldn't leave me be. I decided to continue my travels when the sun started rising. I really had no specific destination. I only wanted to continue roaming the world in solitude. Fate, on the other hand, did not agree with that decision.

The wind stirred playfully as I walked along this dirt path. The trees groaned and shook their leaves. It looked like it was going to be a bright sunny day. I remembered how I used to enjoy days like this when I was younger. My mother and I would go to our secret waterfall and splash around. My father would take me on a short walk around our castle. I missed my parents deeply.

I also remembered that after my father reached his tragic demise, I started training with the demon who owned the western domain. His father had passed away while fighting the same monster that killed my own. He was very quiet mostly, always thinking deeply. He was serious, political, and a complete aristocrat. I can see now why my father had wanted me to marry him so badly. Lord Sesshomaru would've been the perfect suitor in any demon's eyes. I, however, had fallen for his half brother. It was my father's dying wish to see me married to either of these brothers.

The bushes nearby suddenly shook. I snapped out of my daydreaming and grabbed my mirror. A terrified, pain-filled "meow" made me relax. I was curious as to what caused the small disturbance. I moved closer and my heart filled with pity.

I tiny, black two-tailed cat demon had its foot tucked under. The poor thing was limping and in pain. I gently lowered my hand for it to sniff. He was adorable with his blonde stripes. He sniffed my hand and accepted my touch. I picked him up and looked under his paw. There was blood on the pad. He must have stepped on something sharp. I cradled the cat and bandaged his foot. He purred in thanks.

"You shouldn't be alone with how tiny you are. You could become someone's meal." I advised. The little cat hopped down gracefully and faced me. Suddenly, he burst into flames. I yelled in shock. When the flames died down a huge cat bearing the same markings stood before me. I was surprised but smiled. "You had me fooled." I laughed. Flames engulfed him once more and he shrank to his cute kitten form.

I walked along the path and I could hear him following behind me. "I guess I made a new friend. I'll name you Akito, after my father." I sighed. The demon meowed approving of his new name. He jumped up in my arms and I carried him with me. I felt slight happiness with the new company.

We travelled on to a small settlement. Things seemed peaceful there. Children played merrily around the streets. Men were working on fields and rooftops. Women cooked and cleaned their cozy little homes. Seeing this made my stomach hurt. I had wanted a life like that and I envied them. Akito jumped down and took off down the road.

I chased him and called his name. He didn't pay any attention to me. I looked to see where he was running. I was surprised to see a blonde twin-tailed cat up ahead. How odd to see two in one day.

"He's cute, is he yours?" a dark haired woman asked me. "Yes, he is. I'm sorry for him bothering your pet." I apologized, even though I didn't care. "Kirara likes him. I haven't seen another demon like her until now." She stated casually. "I just found him today." I shrugged. "My name's Sango. It's rare we find a demon that's not attacking us." She laughed. "We?" I asked. "My friends and I", she replied. Sango waved off to her left as if to signal someone. "I really should get going. I have a long journey." I rushed. A scent caught my nose and my heart nearly stopped. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I grabbed Akito and ran.

I didn't run too far, just out of sight and hid in tree line. The scent couldn't be who I thought it was. I've been aimlessly running away from him. Did I really just aimlessly find him again? I was curious though. I did not smell the woman, Kikyo. I gasped as I watched him walk up to Sango.

"What is it?" a monk asked her. "There was a demon I was just talking to that had a cat demon just like Kirara. She disappeared when I was signaling you." Sango answered. They all looked around. "What did she look like?" a kitsune child muttered. "She was blonde, petite, and had blue and purple eyes." Sango shrugged. Inuyasha's ears twitched. My heart squeezed when I heard his voice. "What type of demon was she?" he asked quietly. "I don't know. I couldn't tell." She sighed. "Should we look for her?" an odd looking girl asked. "Why?" the fox child asked curiously. "I don't know. I just thought maybe she'd like to meet us." The odd girl shrugged. "Inuyasha, you're being very quiet. Is something on your mind?" the monk inquired. "No!" he shouted aggressively.

Inuyasha started sniffing in my direction. I hoped the wind was on my side. The way his eyes widened told me the wind was against me. I felt my heart sink. It was useless to run. He started walking in my direction. The only thing I could do now was confront him.


	3. Confrintation

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan made story. Enjoy! =P

I took a deep breath as he swiftly approached my hiding place. I stepped out on the dirt road. I closed my eyes as I heard him gasp in shock. He stopped walking and froze. It was an understandable reaction. I noticed his friends running to catch up. "Akina," he faintly whispered. My heart squeezed. "Yes, Inuyasha, it's me." I sighed.

"Hey why did you run when I signaled my friends?" Sango shouted. I ignored her, my attention was on Inuyasha. "This is the demon?" the oddly dressed girl asked. "Yeah," Sango replied. The monk strolled right up to me, as if he knew me whole life. "Please beautiful maiden, I have been cursed with a terrible hole in my hand. My life will be taken by this curse and I have no children of my own," he rambled as he took my hand. "Excuse me?" I sneered. I pulled my hand out of his and growled. "Or not! My mistake beautiful demon." He cowered. "You'll have to excuse Miroku. He's a complete pervert." The fox child apologized. "My name's Shippo." He smiled. Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear and dragged him away from me.

"Inuyasha are you ok? Inuyasha!" the oddly dressed girl shouted. She looked familiar to me. I did not know why. "How are you alive?" Inuyasha choked out. His group gasped. "You know each other?" Sango asked. "I survived, easy as that." I said coldly. "Why didn't you come find me?" he shouted. "I did, when you were locking lips with the priestess. I didn't want to interrupt you and," I paused, "Kikyo, was it?" I answered with a slight hiss. His face filled with hurt. It felt good to hurt him. "What is she talking about?" The odd maiden asked. "It's none of your-" I stopped as realization hit me. "You're Kikyo!" I growled. I grabbed my mirror instinctively. "No I am not! My name's Kagome!" she shouted. "She's the reincarnation, Akina." Inuyasha sighed. I looked her over. It was true, she had similar features, but there was no way Kikyo would look so young, or odd. "So you lost your priestess and found her reincarnation. How long was it after Kikyo's death did you wait? A month, like my supposed death?" I asked cruelly. "Akina, please, can we discuss this in private?" he pled. "Why don't you want to discuss this in front of your friends? Ashamed of how you betrayed me?" I laughed.

"Inuyasha, what's going on here?" Kagome demanded. "Since he's too cowardly, allow me." I smirked. I was on a high. "Inuyasha were going to marry a week before I was thrown off a cliff. I healed and went looking for him a month later. When I found him, he was locking lips with your past life like I didn't even matter to him. I had 'died' and he didn't grieve my death. It was like I was a child's broken toy. The memories of us were just thrown away." I spat. Kagome's eyes widened with shock. Akito hissed at Inuyasha. Everyone just stared at him in shock. Inuyasha was looking at the ground. I smelled something that surprised me. Inuyasha was crying.

"I thought I had lost you forever. You were alive this whole time and I never knew, never considered that perhaps you had survived." He whispered. My heart felt broken, but I ignored it. He looked up at me and my high instantly vanished. "I'm so sorry Akina." He whispered. "You're too late. I don't want you in my life anymore. I was better off being dead." I whispered back, holding back tears. The pain threatened to engulf me. I decided to leave. I picked up Akito. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." I sighed. I ran off into the forest. I kept going even when he called after me.


	4. Heat Of The Moment

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan made story. Enjoy! =P P.S. there is a *lemon*

I ran until my legs gave out. I set up my camp and cried. Akito meowed and nuzzled my neck. I pet him gently and continued to sob. He kind of made the pain a little more bearable. I held him closely as he purred. The moon was high in the sky. I wondered if my parents were watching me from the heavens. What would they think of me now? Would they be proud of me or disappointed? I guessed that I wouldn't know until I died.

I thought of my father's dying wish. He had asked me to marry either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. My father was best friends with their father. He wanted to join territories for more than just politics. He wanted to be related to his best friend. I had almost granted his wish even though he was dead. Should I still try to marry Inuyasha? He was with Kikyo shortly after my fall. He seemed sorry but it hurt too much to forgive him. He looked stronger than I had remembered. My mind wandered to his muscles. I felt a little curious to see if he looked the same as he did when we swam naked in the lake. I blushed and shook my head with a sad smile. I should not be thinking these things when he had hurt me so badly.

Akito jumped up and transformed. He growled at a dark figure in the forest. I grabbed my mirror and stood up. "Who are you? What do you want?" I growled. "It's me, Akina." Inuyasha called out. I lowered my mirror and turned away from him as he stepped into my camp. "You should go." I sighed. He turned me around to face him. I looked up into his amber eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed me deeply.

I tensed up as he pulled me in close, but I felt myself give in as the kiss sweetened. When the kiss broke, I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "Inuyasha," I whispered weakly. He put his thumb on my lower lip. "I missed you. I thought about constantly." He muttered. His eyes looked my body over and desire filled them. I gently ran my hand up his chest. The muscles felt really defined under my fingers. He leaned in and kissed me deeply again. My knees felt weak. He must have noticed because he held me tightly against him. I felt the heat off his body and realized how cold I really was. I wanted more heat; I wanted to unthaw from my frozen state of being.

Inuyasha pushed my back against a tree. The passion burned so badly, but it felt so good. His lips left my mouth and trailed kissed down my throat. He nibbled there gently and a small moan escaped my lips. My hand left his chest and gripped his hair at the back of his head. I wrapped my other arm over his shoulders. My legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel the hunger behind each bite, lick, and kiss. Inuyasha started grinding our hips together. I could feel him hardening against my sensitive spot. "Inuyasha," I sighed.

He picked me up off the tree and moved us to the ground. Inuyasha leaned back and removed his kimono. I looked at his chest with lust. I wanted to claw him. He tugged at my skirt. I looked up at his face. His eyes were guarded, waiting for my approval. My body said yes. My mind screamed 'do it'. I swallowed and nodded. He showed no hesitation. He removed my skirt and undergarment. I felt myself begin to moisten with anticipation. Instead of removing his pants, he pushed my legs further apart and lowered his head. Inuyasha's tongue lapped my sensitive spot and I shivered. I dug my nails into the earth as I felt his tongue circle around. I felt his tongue penetrate and I cried out in ecstasy. "Inuyasha," I moaned. He leaned up and kissed me. I could taste my sweetness off of his tongue. I rubbed myself against him. He lowered his pants and thrust. I shouted as his thickness and length overfilled me. His low rumble vibrated in his chest. I gasped as his pace quickened. "Inuyasha!" I shouted. He moaned in my ear and the pleasure filled my body. "I missed you" he sighed. I trembled and worked my hips with his. I felt myself climaxing. He moaned a name right as I felt I was going to burst. My eyes snapped open as soon as he said it.

"Kagome" he moaned. My body tensed with shock. The shock was quickly replaced with fury. I released an energy burst that flung Inuyasha off of me. "You bastard!" I shrieked. I put on my clothes and grabbed my mirror. "Akina, I'm sorry!" he shouted. "Leave!" I commanded. He approached me swiftly. "Akina, please!" he begged. My eyes flashed red dangerously. "Get away from me and never come near me again!" I roared. I grabbed his clothes and threw them at him. Inuyasha dodged them and begged me to forgive him. He reached out and grabbed my arm. My mirror transformed into my mother's twin blades. Akito jumped down from a tree and stood beside me growling fiercely. Inuyasha put his hands up in surrender. He backed away, grabbed his clothes, and left without another word.

I fell to my knees and balled my eyes out. My heart told me I shouldn't had let him, but I didn't listen to it. I was an idiot. I felt like a complete fool. The pain had returned, and I felt disgusted with myself. I laid down but didn't sleep. I cried the rest of the night.


	5. The Eastern Castle

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan made story. Enjoy!

I packed up my camp and wandered through the forest. Perhaps I would not run into Inuyasha or his little group again. I could not believe that he called me that stupid reincarnation's name. He really didn't care about me. I remembered the past. Maybe he was just trying to get into my heart so he could become a ruler. He had seemed so sincere though. He was a very good actor I suppose.

I realized I haven't visited my castle in years. It would be my destination for now. Also I thought Akito might like it there. I picked him up and started talking about my family's castle. He purred and growled at the things I told him. He was really good company. I wish I had found him when I was a young child. He would have entertained me greatly.

"I really think you will like my castle. Sure there are rules and such, but there are many fun things there as well. There's a huge lake where you can swim or catch big fish. There are festivals and balls. You'll enjoy the soft, gigantic pillow that you can sleep on. Just don't sharpen your claws on furniture or curtains. There are plenty of trees for you to do that on. Also do not track mud on the floors. I try to treat my servants nicely. Wipe your paws on the grass." I smiled. He meowed and rolled his eyes. I scratched his ears and giggled. He made me feel happy. He was my first actual friend.

When we arrived, the servants gathered and greeted us. The maids took Akito and went to bathe him. He protested a little at first but reluctantly surrendered. The advisor, of course, had insisted that we go to my father's study. I knew it had to do with all the things I neglected for years while I was out roaming the lands in depression.

"Your majesty, I'm so happy you've returned. We have much to discuss. The wolf tribe has caused a disturbance in our lands. They've been attacking the humans down by the river. Bandits are regrouping in the forests. The people require assistance with their crops and houses. The western lands ruler was looking for you as well." He cried. I was intrigued by Sesshomaru looking for me. He must have some journey he needs assistance with. "Anything else to report?" I asked my advisor. He looked fearful for a second. "There is one more thing." he sighed, while wriggling his hands and fingers. "You need to marry by next year or you lose the throne to your cousin." he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "To Yuki?" I asked. He nodded and looked down. "He would be a tyrant! Why would father do that?" I growled. "He wanted you married and I suppose with using that as a threat, it would encourage you." my advisor shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "So what's your advice?" I yawned.

"Well for the wolf demons, I advise we find out more about them. We think they're low on food so they're hunting the humans." he stated slowly. "I really don't want to go personally. Send a group of soldiers to retrieve the leader. For the bandits, we need more soldiers on patrol to take care of merchants who are being killed and robbed. Also we should hire some mercenaries to eliminate any bandits they find." I replied. "What of the lord who sought you out?" the advisor asked. "Did he say what he wanted?" I questioned. He shifted his weight and looked towards my father's book shelves. "He never left a message because we thought you had died." he replied uncomfortably. I shook my head. "Should I send a messenger to tell him of your return?" he tried to amend. I waved my hand. "Perhaps we should throw a ball. We can invite the lord and many others. If could take care of your marriage problem as well." he said slyly. "Do whatever, I don't want to get married. Inuyasha was a flop. I'll kill my own cousin to keep that tyrant from ruling." I huffed. The advisor swiftly fled the study to get everything prepared.

I looked over my father's study. It looked the same as it did when he was alive. I pulled out the ink portrait of my family. I inherited my mother's beauty, beautiful singing voice, and loving heart. I inherited my father's strength, power, and intellect. I missed them so much. My mother and I would sing songs for my father. My father and I would protect my mother. We would go swimming together and eat picnics. I hung the portrait behind his desk.

Akito found his way to me when I was in my chamber. The maids had tied a red bow around his neck. I laughed as he meowed grumpily. He tugged at the ribbon then meowed again. I pulled the silly thing off and scratched his ears. "They do that when you're royalty. You get pampered and look very posh. Don't worry, we're only here temporarily." I soothed. Akito's eyebrows pulled together as he looked at me. He was so adorable. I laid him on the giant silk pillow and gathered clothes. "I'm hopping in the shower. Just relax and enjoy a nap." I smiled. Akito yawned and closed his eyes.

I soaked in the hot water. The oils smelled like lavender. It had been a while since I had my oils. It felt really relaxing. I began thinking about the ball that was going to take place. I wondered what date the advisor had set it on. All the beautiful gowns and kimonos would be worn. There would be demons of all different breeds. Most would be purebred. Sesshomaru was a pure dog demon. There would be cat demons and fox demons of course. No half demons or humans would be allowed. It was very traditional. I didn't mind humans but they were not at the same standard we were held.

A knock on the door broke me from daydreaming. I was shocked at first but soon I was annoyed. "Akina? I 'm sorry to bother you but I thought I should tell you what I have planned." my advisor called from the other side of the door. "Can we discuss this after I get dressed?" I groaned. "Well I didn't want to wait. I have sent the guards to the wolves and sent more on patrol. The mercenaries are already hunting bandits." the advisor continued. "I set the date for a week. Plenty of time for us to get decorations in order and for you to go buy a dress." he announced. "That's fine. Go away so I can finish my bath." I called annoyed.

So I had a week until the ball. I wasn't looking forward to it, but at least I had a week to prepare for it. I felt the need to go kill things. Maybe I would do that sometime this week. As I finished getting dressed, I noticed Akito had left the pillow on the floor and moved to my bed. I smiled and crawled into bed. His ears twitched as I gently rubbed his head. I curled up to him and went to sleep.

Thank you for reading and I hope you leave me some reviews. So far I have none. =( let me know if you like it or hate it!


	6. Stirring Memories

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan made story. Also I'm sure whoever is reading (if anyone) Sesshomaru will be in this story. I want to give him a grand entrance in the next chapter.

A few days passed since my arrival at the castle. I had been up to my neck fixing problems for my people. I organized a volunteer party to help the people with their crops. I had also gathered a group of carpenters to go around and fix the buildings. I had to do several other tedious tasks for my people. Today, I had received a break.

Akito was in the lake fishing. It was odd to see him in his grown form. He was still adorable to me. I had been laying back and soaking in the sun. I knew I wouldn't burn or tan. My skin was permanently fair. The heat heated my skin. My heart was still frozen but I tried not to think about it. I was just trying to forget my worries and pains.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" I heard a voice say wickedly. I didn't open my eyes or show acknowledgement. "I'll enjoy slitting your throat when I've had some fun with you." the voice snarled. My nose picked up the scent. He was human, just a weak bandit that thought I was a helpless human girl. I heard Akito growl. I sat up and turned to look at the man. "Akito, hush." I sighed. Should I toy with the bandit or just kill him, I wondered. He was around his thirties probably. He would be simple to kill.

He put his hand on the back of my head and grabbed the hair. A fake moan of pleasure escaped my plump lips. The man looked intrigued. "Are you scared?" he whispered. Malice covered his face. "Terrified," I whispered seductively. He pushed me back to the ground and mounted me. "I'll make this quick, love." He laughed. "So will I." I cooed. He looked at me questioningly. My hand went down his chest to his waist. He froze like a statue, confused. I circled his waist with my fingers until I found what I wanted. I grabbed the knife off his waist and slit his throat. Blood poured and I kissed his cheek. His eyes rolled back in his skull. "Goodnight sweet prince." I laughed before pushing him backwards. His body rolled into the lake and washed away. I licked the blood on the knife and smile. That was fun, I thought. I tossed the dagger into the lake and stood up.

"Akito, let's go." I called. He flew over to me instantly. He walked by my side as I strolled through the forest. The bandit lit a slight fire in me. I wanted to do that more often. When I had met Inuyasha, I had changed from my old ways. I loved my people and my land. I was ruthless and bloodthirsty towards others. The taste of blood set the flame in my body. I wanted to flirt with more danger, to get blood-drunk once more.

I returned to the castle and felt bored. I noticed the guards were practicing with their weapons. I sat under a nearby tree and watched them. I used to love practicing with them. I did it before my father had died. He had been our instructor. I learned a lot. I noticed an old general that was the instructor now. He had learned from my father and taught the new recruits. It made me smile to know that father lived on in many ways.

Once Akito had died of course, Sesshomaru trained me. He taught me many things from his father and I taught him as well. When we had learned everything our fathers taught us, we were an equal match. I had begun to like Sesshomaru. I spent a lot of time with him once our fathers passed away. I remembered why I had stopped though. Inuyasha and I met and my heart was stolen. I, then, quit seeing Sesshomaru and started spending all my time with Inuyasha.

My heart squeezed painfully at the thought. I wished I had never met that flea-bitten mutt. He ruined everything about me. He ruined my dark desires, he ripped out my heart twice, and now he haunted my mind. I would never be free of him until I found a new love. Mom told me that wolf demons were loyal. Maybe I would find a handsome wolf lord to wed. My heart lurched. I didn't want to think about marrying anyone. I just wanted to be alone.

The clash of swords filled the air and I decided to think about all the battles I had. Even when it seemed hopeless, I always found a way to survive. My father would lend me his strength to survive. I remembered fighting a tough spider demon woman. She had poisoned me with her fangs and I was blind. My body was giving out as her pike hit my mother's twin blades. I felt myself fading; her cruel laughter filled my head. Her laugh had angered me and I felt strength from the anger. I made a battled cry and chopped of her head. My father had mother had heard the commotion and found me. I was unconscious. She had dragged me back to the castle and healed me. My father had already been dead a few years when that happened. My mother had died a few months after that battle.

Night had claimed the sky now. The soldiers were leaving the practice grounds and heading to their barracks. I looked up at the moon that shined brightly. I could see my mother's face in it. I sent a silent prayer for their happiness and walked inside. Akito had shrunk to his kitten form and followed.

Akito yawned and stretched before he jumped on the bed. I laid down and patted next to me. He excitedly ran to curl against me. I yawned as I gently petted him. He purred and drifted off to sleep. I watched in awe before my eyelids felt heavy. I closed them and drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Ball

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan made story. Enjoy!

The week had gone by rather quickly. Time seemed like nothingness. The ball was tonight and the castle was ready. I, however, was not. I had bought a black ball gown that had purple swirls on it. I had the clothes ready, I personally wasn't. I used to like these events but after my mother died, I had seen no reason to have a ball, except for my wedding that never happened.

"Your majesty, the soldiers have brought the wolf demon tribe's leader." A servant boy called. I was in my bedroom brushing my long hair. "I'll be down in a moment." I replied. The boy ran down the hall to report. I looked in the mirror. I gasped as I saw my mother's face in the reflection. I sighed as I realized that I looked like her when she was this young. It still caught me off guard very often. My purple and blue eyes were bordered by long thick black lashes. My cheeks had a slight rose tint like my mother's. my lips were full and plump. They were a beautiful coral color.

I stood and turned towards my little table by the bed. I rubbed a little oil on my neck and picked up my mother's purple and black mask. I carried it with me as I made my way down the grand staircase. I could smell the demon in my castle. He was around my age. He had a dirt smell about him. He spent most of his time outdoors. As I came to the bottom of the stairs, I heard him gasp.

He was a strong demon. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail. His blue eyes were breathtaking. He was tan from spending all his time outdoors. His fur patches and tail was brown. I was intrigued by him.

He bowed down to me. "Such a beautiful demonness, my name is Koga." he introduced himself. I nodded my head slightly. "Is your husband or father coming?" Koga asked. "I am not married and my father is dead. I am Akina, ruler of the eastern lands." I stated strongly. "A woman is ruling the land here?" he said with disbelief. "Yes and if you don't like it you can leave." I growled. He laughed and shook his head. I flashed my eyes dangerously. "You're a spirited one." He mused. "Why are you slaying the humans in my land?" I shouted fiercely.

"The wolves want food, so they can eat whatever they want." he shrugged. "They are not allowed to eat the humans in the villages on my land! Those humans help produce the food that grows here. Send your wolves to eat the wild boar and stags. They can make themselves useful and eat the bandits that plague the forests." I replied. He was no longer looking at my face. He was eyeing my body with lustful eyes. "You know you make some good points. I have an idea myself. Why don't you marry me and I'll take care of your lands. I'll bring food home to you and you can return the favor in the bedroom. How does that sound?" Koga asked seductively.

I got right in his face. "If your wolves do not obey what I've just commanded, I will line my walls with their pelt! If you do not leave my sight, you will not live to see another day. How does that sound?" I hissed. "You're feisty. I like that. I'll leave for now, but you'll want me soon enough. When you do, you can find me in the forests." he smiled. He walked out and I felt ready to murder him.

"Your majesty, the guests will arrive at any moment. Have you solved our wolf issues?" my advisor asked. "I believe so. If it continues, slay the whole tribe." I answered angrily. He nodded with a worried look. "We shall greet the guests and move them to the ballroom for dancing. Will you please sing for the guests?" he asked, flinching slightly. "I will sing one song only." I answered. My advisor looked relieved and began answering the door as guests arrived. I put on my mother's mask and embraced the night that was just beginning.

When many guests had arrived, I left the entrance hall and walked into the ballroom. Many guests were standing around chatting while others danced gracefully. "The only guest that hasn't arrived yet is the lord of the western lands." my advisor whispered. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I felt slight disappointment, but I greeted and mingled with my guests.

Several lords had asked for me to dance but I turned them down graciously. I was correct in my guessing. There were many demons of different breeds and ages. Some were young others were old. They all could not keep their eyes off of me for very long. I felt a little overwhelmed. Whispers swirled around me. I caught a few. They whispered about my beauty. They whispered about my 'tragic demise'. They whispered of Inuyasha. I felt saddened. All of these people knew of the wedding that never happened. I felt weak. I walked to the doors to get away and instantly stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" my advisor called. Everyone stopped talking and looked in awe. A tall demon stepped into the room. His long silver hair flowed gently around him as he walked gracefully through the door. His cold amber eyes took in his surroundings, and they rested on me. A small smile touched his face. The markings on his face brightened and dimmed by the candlelight. He was breathtaking. "Lord Sesshomaru has arrived. Let the ball continue!" my advisor shouted.

"Lady Akina, it's been years." Lord Sesshomaru greeted. He kissed my hand politely. His soft lips made goose bumps raise on my arms. "I'm glad you could make it, Lord Sesshomaru. What an entrance you made. Do you do that often?" I teased. He merely smirked and led me to the dance floor. New whispers filled the air. I didn't care what they were.

"I came looking for you about twenty years ago." Sesshomaru said quietly. I nodded and looked around. Everyone was watching us dance around the floor. "I had heard about a week ago. They told you I was dead?" I asked. "Yes. They told me you died before your wedding." Sesshomaru sighed. I felt my face turn red. "Well that's the past." I mumbled. "What happened?" he asked casually. "I was fighting a dragon demon. It threw me off a cliff. Everyone thought I had died and the marriage was over." I said shortly. The pain ached my heart, and I felt a little angry. "I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whispered. It caught me off guard. Sesshomaru usually didn't care about such nonsense. I was sure that he was curious just like everyone else though.

"Well I'm glad you didn't marry a filthy half-breed. You can do better than disgraces." Sesshomaru sighed. "I really don't even want to marry to be honest. I'm happier being by myself." I shrugged. My heart squeezed as a reminder that loneliness was just as miserable. Sesshomaru simply nodded. We finished the dance in silence.

"My lady, will you sing for us?" a snake lord asked. "Yes, I will sing now." I nodded. I walked up to the front of the room, where the concert players were stationed. I felt a little nervous at first. I stood before the crowd and a feeling of ease came over me. It felt as though my mother was lending me her confidence. I decided to sing her favorite song to the crowd. The music began and all eyes were on me. I closed my eyes and sang 'The Black Lotus'. As I closed the song, I noticed Sesshomaru was applauding. My heart squeezed in a new way.


	8. Lord Sesshomaru's Request

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan made story. Thank you wolflover for your excellent reviews lol you deserve a cookie! Enjoy!

As the night progressed, I danced with many different lords. Not one lord was as graceful or intriguing as Lord Sesshomaru. I had a feeling Sesshomaru didn't come to this ball for the same reasons the other lords did. When the feast began, my feelings proved to be correct.

Lord Sesshomaru had taken a seat beside me. "Your ball is going well." he noted. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Why did you come to my ball? I know you've never been interested in socializing." I questioned. He made a grunt before sipping the red wine. "I came here to ask you to accompany me on a journey. This is too dangerous for Jaken. He is too weak of a demon. This human child I found cannot accompany me either." Sesshomaru said carefully. His eyes scanned the nearby demons for eaves droppers. "What journey is this?" I asked intrigued. "I need to go into the nether world. There is a rumor of a demonic sword that lies there. It is called, Sounga. I wish to take this sword for personal use." he whispered. "The sword of hell? Why would you want that sword? It could kill us!" I hissed. Sesshomaru shook his head. "If you do not have faith in me, you are a fool. I did not know you were a fool." Sesshomaru said slyly. "I'm not a fool and you know it." I grumbled. He nodded and continued eating in silence.

After the feast, the guests went back to dancing and drinking. I slipped out to go for a walk around my castle's pond. The moon gave everything a blue tint. It was so beautiful. A gentle breeze tickled my skin. I smiled and basked in the night. The stars shined brighter than usual. The moon looked closer. Soft footsteps approached.

I turned around to face Sesshomaru. "This light flatters your looks." he whispered. We looked up to the sky together. "You look exactly like your mother." Sesshomaru sighed. "Your resemblance to your father is striking as well." I laughed. He tilted his head as he gazed at me. Sesshomaru closed the space between us and looked down at me. I could feel the heat between our bodies. The wind whispered and some of Sesshomaru's hair tickled my cleavage. His face was blank but his eyes had something I've never seen before. "Will you come with me to the netherworld?" Sesshomaru asked softly. I felt like his amber eyes could see into my soul. "Yes, my lord." I sighed. His fingers brushed my cheeks. My heart started thawing and was pounding loudly. My cheeks felt a little warmer as he lowered his hand. Sesshomaru nodded and walked back towards the castle.

It was late and the guests were stumbling out of the castle. Their laughter lingered for a few moments after they had left. Sesshomaru and I were the only ones left. He decided that we would leave in the morning. Sesshomaru began to leave but I couldn't let him go.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you don't have to go." I called. Sesshomaru stopped and turned towards me. "It is late. I must go." he replied. "It is late. You must rest for our journey. Please, I would feel terrible if you didn't stay here tonight. You can rest in one of the chambers." I pled. "Which one would you have me in?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You can have my parents' chamber." I offered. He looked at me with a slight frown. "If you want, you can have my chamber and I'll sleep in my parents' chamber." I added. I bit my lip, hoping he would stay. "That's very kind of you. You sleep in your chamber. I will wake you in the morning." he said emotionlessly. My heart sank a little but I knew it was Sesshomaru's personality.

I laid down on my bed and Akito meowed at me grumpily. "Hey where have you been all night?" I asked teasingly. He yawned and grumbled. "You know, you shouldn't be anti-social. It's bad etiquette." I laughed. He opened a baby-blue eye at me and covered his ears with his paws. "Did you get into the wine?" I asked sternly. Akito's eyes widened and he pinned his ears back. I shook my head. "You silly cat, you don't need to be drinking wine. You have very bad manners." I laughed. Akito meowed and curled up against me. I pet him gently as he began to purr. We closed out eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I had a very unique dream. It started out as my usual nightmare. The dragon demon appeared out on the cliff; Inuyasha and I began to battle it; the demon caught me in the stomach. The dream, however, altered and surprised me.

The demon had released me and was snapping at who I thought was Inuyasha. I staggered and forced myself to stand and realized that the demon was snapping after Lord Sesshomaru. He swept me into his arms as the dragon swung his tail at me. Sesshomaru set me away from the cliff and slaughtered the demon with his mighty sword.

The dream altered and I was running, the scene where I find Inuyasha kissing the priestess. When my dream self stopped, I was surprised again. Neither Inuyasha nor Kikyo were there. Instead, Lord Sesshomaru had caught me as I had stumbled. He looked deeply into my eyes and my heart felt like it was going to burst. Sesshomaru pulled me into a lover's embrace and kissed me deeply with his soft lips. I continued to dream hoping I wouldn't ever wake up.


	9. Small talk

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan made story. Also I would like to add that you read this and like it, please ask your friends to read and review it as well. Thank you! Enjoy!

I awoke to a knock on my bedroom door. Akito growled and puffed up his fur. "Be nice, Akito." I whispered as I climbed out of bed. I glanced in my mirror and primped a little. The knock got louder with a bit of impatience. "I'm coming!" I called as I rushed to the door. I took a few deep breaths and smiled as I opened the door.

"Start getting ready Akina. We'll leave here very soon. It will be a short journey there, but once we enter, it may take a little while to return." Sesshomaru stated firmly. He was already dressed and ready to go. "I'll be ready soon. Is it safe enough to bring Akito?" I asked. I heard Akito meow at me. "Your father?" Sesshomaru asked confused. I forgot that I never introduced them. "Please come inside." I suggested while stepping back. Sesshomaru walked in and looked around with an intrigued expression. "This is Akito." I announced as I lifted Akito off the bed.

Sesshomaru said nothing at first. He gazed at Akito, skeptically. "He can change into a large cat demon." I interjected as Sesshomaru opened his mouth. Lord Sesshomaru strolled closer, and Akito puffed up his chest. "He will be fine. We'll need to be extra cautious with him, though. You don't want a lot of attention where we're going." Sesshomaru sighed. He walked out and left me to get dressed.

Sesshomaru was waiting for Akito and me right outside the main gate. We set off into the forest just as the sun made it over the horizon. The breeze wrapped us in a cool and slightly moist embrace. The birds were chirping briskly and fluttering around the trees. Little rays from the sun began illuminating and waking the sleeping forest. It was like something from the old children stories my mother had told me.

"I will give you a warning. This entrance to the netherworld opens when the sun touches illuminates the symbols on the doorway. Once we enter, we will probably have no choice but to stay for at least a day." Lord Sesshomaru advised. "That doesn't bother me. I have no arrangements scheduled. Once we complete our task, I will probably be wondering the world again." I sighed. "Is that what you did after you fell from the cliff?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Slightly. I had tried to find Inuyasha after the fall. When I did, he was with the priestess already. I spent the rest of my time roaming the world, running from him." I admitted sadly. "You ran from a half-breed? Surely your father and I trained you better than that." Sesshomaru stated smugly. "You did, but neither of you taught me how to be immortal to a broken heart. It made me weak and fragile." I whispered, fighting back a tear. "I do know how it feels. You either give in to the pain, or you overcome it and harden yourself so it doesn't happen anymore." Sesshomaru muttered. For a split second his face had shown a raw emotion. Heartache took over his features; and in a blink of an eye, his features returned to that cold, stony look.

"What are you staring at?" Sesshomaru asked with annoyance. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to stare. I was just surprised that you had fallen in love before. I never knew of you being with a woman." I apologized. "That's because I never claimed her, although I should have." he replied nonchalantly. "I figured you would have been with many women. I was surprised to see that you never had a mate." I smiled. "I was with several females in bed. None of them would have been high-rated enough to become my mate. Sex was their only purpose." he shrugged. "You filthy dog." I scoffed. Sesshomaru simply smirked a devilish grin. I shook my head in disgust.

"Surely you have done the same. You must have used men for pleasure as well, correct?" he questioned. "No, I have not. I slept with one man, and it was because I thought it was love. I never used anyone." I sighed. "My brother is hardly what I would call a man. He is still a child and still acts as such. He would have never been a good suitor or lover." Lord Sesshomaru sneered. "He wasn't that bad in bed!" I replied with a spark of anger. "How would you know? You've only been with a boy. You've never been with a man." Sesshomaru laughed. I felt too annoyed to respond.

I suddenly realized that I was trying to defend Inuyasha. I directed my anger at myself. Why should I have tried to defend him after what he did to me? "You're right, Sesshomaru. He was a boy. That's all he was then, and that's all he'll be in the future." I sighed. Sesshomaru chuckled and looked at me. "Glad to hear you admit that not only to me, but you also admitted that to yourself." Sesshomaru smirked. My heart squeezed lustfully when he gave me that devilish look.

"We're getting close now. I can see the entrance just up ahead." Sesshomaru announced. The forest was very thick with trees now, and the sun couldn't shine through the limbs. It was also very quiet. The birds did not chirp or flutter around the trees here. The only noise was our feet brushing the forest floor and a soft, babbling brook. "How can the sun touch the doorway with the thickness of the forest?" I asked, doubting that the entrance would indeed work. "Look ahead and you will see." Sesshomaru muttered. I peered around Lord Sesshomaru and spotted a stone archway.

The archway looked very old and had vines wrapped around it. The vines had beautiful white and purple flowers growing from it. At the top of the arch, there were strange symbols engraved in the stone. Only one ray of the sun's light peered through a gap in the trees. It was a beautiful sight and looked very ancient. The light moved closer to the top of the arch.

"Hurry, we must get inside as soon as the sun opens the portal." Sesshomaru commanded as he picked up the pace. We rushed forward just as the light began to touch the top of the arch. The symbols starts reacting and began to glow in a blue light. The portal began to form as we reached the archway. I hastily picked up Akito. Lord Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and pulled us through the portal. As soon as we passed, the door leading back to our world closed.


	10. The Belly Of The Dragon

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Also, I would like to thank Wolflover235 again for her wonderful reviews! Please review my story if you read it, and let me know if you like it because it will encourage me to finish this tale. Enjoy! ~xXPixieCorpseXx~

This part of the Netherworld was not what I expected. Everything looked dead and charred. There was no sun, just a blood-red sky. The earth was brown with a grey tint. The heat was almost unbearable and made me break into a sweat. The creeks were filled with lava. The birds that soared above were skeletal. I was scared of the world I just stepped into.

"We are not quite in Hell. This is simply the borderlands of it. My informant had told me that this is where Sounga was last seen." Lord Sesshomaru said as he gestured towards the land. "Will we have to travel into the depths of Hell?" I asked fearfully. "We cannot, for we would reside there permanently. The heat of the flames and the wicked souls of the dead would devour our flesh. However, we must be extremely cautious. As I said before, we do not want to draw attention to ourselves." Sesshomaru explained. I nodded, and Akito jumped down from my arms.

"Where exactly will we find Sounga?" I whispered as we walked across the borderlands. "The informant told me that it was last seen in the skeleton of a massive dragon demon. We must continue heading in this direction until we find an enormous tree that burns with a blue flame. Once we reach the tree, we must head north until we see the skeleton." Sesshomaru answered swiftly. Akito meowed and transformed into his larger form. His baby-blue eyes looked into mine and a word floated to my mind. _'Fly?'_

"My lord, wouldn't it be faster if we flew?" I suggested. "It would," he responded hesitantly, "but the birds and other creatures here would notice us. They would attack and slow us down. We will fly to escape if we have been discovered." I frowned slightly but continued to follow Sesshomaru.

After a while of walking in silence, I started looking at the ground. I had been so accustomed to such that I had almost ran into Lord Sesshomaru when he had stopped. I peered around him and noticed a dark blur ahead that seemed to grow closer in the distance. I wondered if it was the tree. Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Those are a few spirits of the dead. They are dangerous but they cannot smell us. They must not see us, or we will have a lethal fight on our hands." Sesshomaru whispered. "How many are there?" I gasped in fear. "I'm guessing one hundred as the least amount of them." he pondered. Sesshomaru swiftly moved us behind a cluster of charred trees. Akito shrank down and leaped into my arms, meowing softly. "We must not move or make a single sound." Sesshomaru commanded, giving Akito a harsh look. I nodded in acknowledgement and watched as the dead came closer.

Shrieks and cries of the damned filled the air around us. The hairs on the back of my neck felt like they were raising and chills ran down my spine. These morbid skeletal beings had glowing red eyes and fangs about two inches long. They wore tattered clothing that revealed rotting flesh and bone. The stench these creatures protruded reeked of death and decay. It made my stomach churn with nausea. I covered my face with one hand and covered Akito's with my other. The creatures weaved in and out of the trees in front of us.

Finally, the mass of the damned had passed. We stepped back out to our path and continued our journey. I felt slight relief as I spotted an enormous burning tree. Our first checkpoint had finally been found. As we got closer, I realized that this was the biggest tree I've ever seen. The blue flames engulfed the branches, yet it was not actually burning the tree down.

"We are very close. The demon's skeleton is nearby." Sesshomaru smirked. We headed north at a swift pace. I felt excited that we were so close. I began to wonder why Sounga was here. It had never occurred to me to ask.

"Why is Sounga here of all places?" I inquired. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but decided to answer. "The last known demon that possessed Sounga swallowed the blade and carried it here. The demon must have thought no one could retrieve the blade. He didn't realize that I have no restrictions." Sesshomaru answered smugly. I rolled my eyes behind his back. "There it is." Lord Sesshomaru breathed.

The skeleton before us was enormous. The dragon's bones were covered with charred vines. The only entrance was to walk into the mouth. The fangs were almost as tall as I was. A mental image of the demon that attacked me and Inuyasha materialized in my mind. I shivered and pushed the image away as we entered.

Bones and skulls of smaller demons littered the insides of the beast. The light from the sky shined in between the gaps of the vines and dragon bones. The belly of the demon was enormous as well. In the center, a big slab of rock rested with a bit of parchment laid on top. We wondered over and Lord Sesshomaru picked up the little paper.

"_To whoever reaches this place first, the sword, Sounga, is in my possession. I have retrieved Sounga in order to keep this blade from falling into the wrong hands. I have also stolen the blade to keep weaker demons and humans from being possessed by Sounga. This blade holds the soul of a powerful bloodthirsty demon. I have a strong enough power to wield Sounga without succumbing to its will. Sincerely, The Lord of the Eastern Domain,_" Sesshomaru read. He growled and crumpled up the parchment. He tossed it aside angrily and strolled towards the exit. I hurried over and retrieved the paper before following Sesshomaru.

"So your father took Sounga?" I asked. "Yes," Lord Sesshomaru stated curtly. "What happens now?" I wondered. "My father has hidden it somewhere. Sounga does not rest with him. I have been to his grave when I tried to take Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru growled. I decided it would be best to leave Sesshomaru in peace. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"I know who to ask, to discover what father did with Sounga." Sesshomaru muttered. I bit back another question. Lord Sesshomaru began to walk swiftly. Akito and I had to jog to keep up. "Would it be ok to fly? We could leave here faster so you can ask this person about Sounga." I suggested. Lord Sesshomaru slowed down a bit. "One condition, we fly just above the ground." Sesshomaru agreed.

Akito offered his back to me. I hugged his neck and climbed on. Sesshomaru could fly on his own. I felt slightly left out, but I enjoyed feeling the air brush my skin. The air was still dry and hot, but flying made it more tolerable than walking. The ride made everything go swiftly.

We were almost back to the doorway when everything fell apart. Lord Sesshomaru had been flying in front of Akito and me. All of the sudden, he came to a dead stop. Akito roared and swerved around him. My cat tried to stop as swiftly, but the sudden swerves and halting dislodged me from Akito's back. I flew twenty yards and slid painfully along the hard dirt ground.

As I tried to sit up, I heard a blood curling shriek. I looked around and spotted the gigantic swarm of the damned. They had spotted us and charged. I could sense their hunger, and I was sure they could sense my terror. Lord Sesshomaru picked me up and placed me gently on Akito's back.

Lord Sesshomaru took his stance in front of Akito and me. Sesshomaru pulled out one of the swords at his side. To my surprise, the sword was Tenseiga. The souls were ten feet away, and Sesshomaru waved his sword. The blade emitted a force that took out a forth of the blood thirsty dead. The spirits engulfed us like a tidal wave. The dead grabbed my arms and began pulling me. I could hear Sesshomaru swinging his blade and the shrieks of the damned. Akito was biting the heads off the souls that grabbed me.

The dead started to bite Akito's legs and back. My cat roared out in pain and anger. I grabbed my mirror and transformed it into my mother's twin blades. I tried to help free my beloved Akito. The dead grabbed my legs and pulled me off Akito's back. My cat demon growled and howled out to me. The creatures started biting into my flesh. I could feel each of the fangs pop into my skin. I screamed in agony as they clamped onto my sides and began to tear bits of my flesh off. "Akito! Sesshomaru!" I shrieked in anguish. I could hear Akito's screams and Sesshomaru's grunts and groans. I closed my eyes and surrendered. It was hopeless, we were going to die.


	11. Was It A Dream?

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy! =)

I felt a gust of wind brush my skin. I opened my eyes and gasped. Lord Sesshomaru was over me swinging his blade. He hacked away at the horde of the damned. Sesshomaru helped me stand up and let me use him for support. I limped beside him as he cleared a path to my precious cat demon. Akito was howling and yelping in pain. As Sesshomaru eradicated the circle of the dead surrounding my beloved demon, I gasped in horror. Akito had been many bite wounds all over his body. Lord Sesshomaru stood over Akito and laid me down against my demon. Sesshomaru continued to keep the creatures from touching us. I looked Sesshomaru over and was amazed. His clothes were a little torn, and he only had one bite wound on the top of his left shoulder. Sesshomaru looked so graceful and powerful. I couldn't help but feel admiration for him.

Sesshomaru had wiped out all but a fourth of the creatures now. The souls of the damned didn't know if they should pursue or retreat. The dead circled us and Lord Sesshomaru held his position over us, waiting cautiously for their next move. Every time one of the creatures made a move towards us, Sesshomaru instantly swung his blade with unbelievable swiftness. The damned were caught between survival and starvation for our flesh. Sesshomaru had slain twenty more before the souls of the damned retreated.

Lord Sesshomaru wiped off Tenseiga and sheeted it. Akito stood up and lowered his neck. I put my arm around it, and Akito lifted me up to my feet. Sesshomaru helped support me by wrapping his arm around my waist. I flinched as he brushed my wounds, but my heart hammered from his touch. Akito nudged Sesshomaru and bowed his head slightly. "You're welcome." Lord Sesshomaru mumbled. "Thank you for saving us." I said gratefully. He simply nodded and began walking us towards the archway. I could barely see it in the distance.

"We will have to stay here tonight." Sesshomaru grumbled. I looked at him fearfully. "I will stay on watch. I will not let that happen again." Lord Sesshomaru promised. I still felt terrified but I nodded. When we reached the archway, I looked at the sky. "It hasn't changed." I whispered. "What?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. "The sky isn't dark. It's still red. Why?" I asked with confusion.

"In this place, time does not exist. Nothing here changes. This realm will remain the same every second of every day. We are living, so everything basically stands still here for us." Sesshomaru explained. "Why did the damned attack us?" I whispered. "The damned suffer as we do. They starve constantly. They will not die of starvation though. The dead did not die when I hit them with my blade either." he sighed. "Then what happened to them?" I gasped. "You can't kill the dead, but you can send them back to the netherworld. They disappeared and were sent to another area of the Netherworld." Sesshomaru replied. I shivered and looked around.

Akito curled up in front of the stone arch. Sesshomaru gently helped me lay down against Akito. Akito wrapped his tails around me. Lord Sesshomaru sat down against the archway. "I'll keep watch tonight. Go ahead and rest." Sesshomaru muttered. "Sesshomaru, is there any way I can repay you?" I asked sleepily. "Repay me for what?" he questioned. "I want to repay you for saving Akito and me. We would have died without you." I sighed. "I don't want payment." Sesshomaru frowned. "It doesn't have to be gold." I shrugged. Lord Sesshomaru nodded but didn't say anything. "Well how can I repay you?" I persisted. "I'll let you know another day. Right now, Akina, you need to rest." Sesshomaru dismissed.

I fell asleep almost instantly. The nightmare stayed away as if chased off by Sesshomaru's presence. My body shiver with bliss as a new dream formed. I had hoped that it would turn into reality.

I was standing in the middle of an open field. The wind gently caressed my skin. Lord Sesshomaru was holding me in his arms. I was looking into his breathtaking amber eyes. "Akina", he whispered. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed mine. I could feel the hesitance in him. "What's wrong?" I asked sadly. "I love you. I just don't know how to tell you. I know I'm the man for you. You loved my brother, and he hurt you. I know your heart still grieves over him. You're not ready for me yet. I hope you will be soon." Sesshomaru sighed. I touched his face gently. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. I kissed him gently and felt his hunger as he deepened the kiss. His kiss was sweet and spine tingling. As it seemed to finally break a barrier, Sesshomaru pulled away from me.

"Akina", Sesshomaru shouted. My eyes snapped open. Lord Sesshomaru was standing over Akito and me. "The portal is about to open, get ready." Sesshomaru muttered. Akito helped me to my feet. My body still hurt severely from my wounds. I felt shock as realized my lips were slightly moist. Was my dream real? I shook it off. Sesshomaru did not love anyone. He did not want a woman to claim and mate. I had simply licked my lips in my sleep.

Sesshomaru's Point Of View

I knew it was wrong to take advantage of Akina as she slept, but I had to find out how she felt. I had told her I loved her. It was true but I could not admit that yet. Akina's heart still grieved for my flea-bitten half brother. I felt surprised when Akina had kissed me. Her silky lips felt electrifying. I regretted pulling away, but I had to wake her. The portal was about to open, and I would not leave her behind. I don't think she realized that I had told her my feelings and kissed her. She would not know until I felt she was ready to love me. We stepped through the portal together and returned to our world.


	12. Dead End

I do not own Inuyasha's or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy! =P

Lord Sesshomaru, Akito, and I had made it back into our world. He had a different air about him, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. We walked at a steady pace through the forest. He didn't seem to be in that much of a hurry anymore.

"Do you wish to accompany me on my journey?" Lord Sesshomaru asked quietly. I looked at him in surprise. "Yes, why wouldn't I?" I countered. "The task is just finding my father's old friend. I probably won't need to ask for your assistance." Sesshomaru muttered. "Oh," I replied a little hurt. "I didn't say you couldn't go. I merely stated that I will not need you and your weapon's power anymore. The danger is over." He implied. My heart squeezed a little. "I have nothing more to do, and this journey seems very interesting. It's been too long since I had such company." I shrugged nonchalantly. Akito nudged me from behind and whined. "I was including you in that statement. I'm tired of wandering the Earth alone. You have been good company as well Akito." I smiled warmly. Akito licked my hand and purred.

A moment went by where we said nothing. We walked out to an open field. The sun was bright and a breeze made the tall green grass wave gently. It reminded me of my dream and made me smile. The blue sky was mostly clear except for a few clouds and birds. Sesshomaru had stopped and was looking at the sky. A smirk began to form and I questioned his thoughts.

A loud "moo" sounded from above. I looked up to find the source. To my astonishment, I saw a flying cow with a demon riding it. Lord Sesshomaru leapt into the air. I hopped on Akito and followed.

"Totosai, I want a word with you." Lord Sesshomaru chuckled. The old man looked fearful but nodded. We all landed in the field below. The cow made the Earth shake a little as it landed with a loud thud. I slid off Akito and looked curiously at this odd demon. Sesshomaru's smirk had gone and was replaced with a blank expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what did I do to deserve this pleasure?" the man wheezed. The demon was holding a long blacksmith hammer. He must have forged weapons. "I'm looking for a sword my dear father had before he died. I believe you know what sword I speak of." Sesshomaru said slyly. "Well you have Tensaiga and Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga." Totosai answered timidly. "Where is So'unga?" Sesshomaru demanded. The demon looked down uncomfortably. "Your father never left a name as to who it went to." the demon muttered. "That's not what I asked. Tell me before I get impatient." Lord Sesshomaru threatened. "Saiya had decided to keep So'unga under control. We tossed the sword into the Bone-Eater's well. It has disappeared." Totosai answered fearfully. Sesshomaru nodded and began walking away.

"What should we do now?" I asked. "There is nothing we can do. I will return to my palace. Jaken and Rin will be there." Sesshomaru sighed. "Can Akito and I join you?" I persisted. "That is up to you." he shrugged. I hopped on Akito gently and we took to the sky.

When we arrived, Lord Sesshomaru's castle was an amazing site. I hadn't been here in years, but it was still breathtaking. The white stones were covered in ivy with violet and black flowers. The windows were filled with beautiful stained glass. The lake was sparkling blue and had weeping willows along the bank. The gardens were well tended and filled with exotic delicate flowers. Marble statues of Lord Sesshomaru's family were spaced out in the gardens. I had missed this place.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!" a little girl cried. Her hair was the color of midnight and her eyes were a soft blue. She couldn't be older than seven or eight. She was a beautiful human child. When her eyes found me, she froze. "Rin, this is Lady Akina." Sesshomaru announced. I nodded at her with a small smile. She looked unsure but curtsied. Akito transformed into his kitten form and approached her. Rin smiled excitedly and pet Akito. "This is my cat demon, Akito. I think you both will get along very well." I stated warmly as I approached. "Can I play with him?" Rin asked hopefully. "Of course." I nodded. She squealed with joy and carried Akito off to the gardens.

I faced Sesshomaru, who had been watching quietly. "She normally doesn't take to demons very well." he commented. "Well Akito will entertain her." I replied. He nodded and led me inside. The castle was spotless and servants bustled around decorating and cleaning.

"My Lord! You have returned!" a squeaky voice shouted. A small imp with a two-headed staff was running down the marble stairs. "Jaken, this is Lady Akina." Sesshomaru introduced. Jaken came to a halt in front of us. He bowed in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." he stated modestly. I nodded my head and looked at Sesshomaru. "Is there any news to report, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked. "There is nothing new to report, my lord. Everything is the same." he squeaked. Sesshomaru nodded and led me upstairs.

We stopped outside a wooden door. "This is where you can sleep. It was my mother's chamber. She hasn't been around in years, and I don't believe that status will change any time soon. I will be in my study. You may join me once you settle in. If you require anything, a servant will be there to assist you." Lord Sesshomaru said as he opened the door. I walked inside and he closed the door gently behind me.

The room was beautiful and elegant. The iron bed had a red curtain made of fine silk. The pillows were huge and soft. The blanket was black with red trim. The furniture was made of dark wood and the room smelled of vanilla. An elegant rug was stretched out along the floor and covered almost the entire floor. Beautiful painted portraits of Sesshomaru's mother lined the walls. It was amazing to see the resemblance Sesshomaru and his mother had. I laid down on the bed and took in this new environment.


	13. Alone Time

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters this is purely a fan made story. I would like to apologize for my neglect to the story; I had some issues to deal with. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

When I finally became well acquainted with my new surroundings, I decided it was time to make my way to the study. As I made my way up the long stairs, I passed several human servants. I noticed that they didn't smile or even look at me. They actually seemed frightened of my presence. It made me frown slightly, but I didn't disturb them as they cleaned and decorated. I also took note on how young they all were. It made me wonder what Sesshomaru and his parents did with the old. I made a point to try and remember that once I reached the study.

I turned down the familiar hallway. I used to stop and look at all the pictures. I glanced at the pictures that lined the hallway. They were still the same pictures of Lord Sesshomaru's family. I took a deep breath as I reached the study. I hesitantly looked at the one picture that I always had to stop and look at. It was a portrait of Inu no Taisho and Akito, my father. The two were painted side by side and looked as powerful as ever. I giggled at the thought of how the painter must have felt. My fingers gingerly touched my father's face. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I took another deep breath while wiping away the tear. As I released the intake, I knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in, Akina." Lord Sesshomaru called. I walked in and looked around. The study hadn't changed. Sesshomaru stood up from behind the cherry desk. "Do you like my mother's chamber?" he asked softly. "Yes, it was very beautiful." I nodded. "I'm afraid she won't be returning anytime soon. You can stay as long as you wish." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. "Where is your mother?" I asked with honest interest. Sesshomaru looked at me briefly and turned his back to me. "I'm not sure, but I don't think it matters." Lord Sesshomaru replied curtly. I nodded, understanding that I was pushing the boundary. Sesshomaru didn't like talking about his family much. I was surprised he even answered me, to be honest.

I began to walk out of the study when Lord Sesshomaru crossed in front of me. "I do not mean to be rude or cruel with you. I simply do not see my mother as anything of importance at the moment. She is alive and well. That is all that matters." Sesshomaru sighed. It had surprised me. "My Lord, I meant no disrespect. I was merely curious. I do not think your mother would like seeing me in her chamber, let alone her bed." I said softly. A small smirk crossed Sesshomaru's lips. "I do not think it would be an issue. Mother has longed to see a female in my presence. She would throw a celebration festival instead of ripping out your beautiful throat." he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow and set a smirk onto my lips. "Well Lord Sesshomaru, I think I would rather have my throat ripped out then to be called your woman. I have more class than those other females and their reputation. I wouldn't want my name tarnished by your previous preferences." I laughed. "Akina I told you, those women were merely for pleasuring purposes only. They do not have the beauty and stature that is suited for my taste." Sesshomaru frowned. "Well Lord Sesshomaru perhaps you do not meet mine." I teased. "Yet the insolent pup does?" Lord Sesshomaru replied with an arched brow. "I will admit that he had me fooled. I guess he was just a phase, so to speak." I shrugged. "Hmm, well perhaps the past females were a 'phase' of mine." Sesshomaru commented.

A knock on the door abruptly ended our conversation. "What is it?" Sesshomaru called irritably. The small human child opened the door. Akito followed Rin inside the study. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering if we could go to the kitchen for a snack. Akito and I are hungry." Rin asked brightly. "Eat something small." Sesshomaru answered lazily. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl cried as she and Akito ran out the door. "The girl seems to like my cat demon's company. I wonder if I would have been like her if I had Akito at that age." I muttered. Sesshomaru didn't respond. He walked over to the stained glass window.

I looked over Lord Sesshomaru. The different colored light set a nice glow around his body. I wanted to run my fingers threw his long silver hair. My fingers ached to gently touch his muscular torso. I bit my lip as I felt the urge to feel his kiss. He was very handsome. I noticed that I've not only felt different about him, I even looked at him differently. I used to have a slight puppy love for Sesshomaru. When I had fallen for Inuyasha, I found Sesshomaru to be more of a brother. Recently, I've been seeing Lord Sesshomaru through new eyes. He was more of a man and a very attractive one at that. Sesshomaru emitted a certain air of grace and power. He was very mature and a lord of high stature. I thought about my dream when I was in the Netherworld. I felt my heart squeeze and wish that it would come true.

"Akina, are you okay?" Lord Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow. He snapped me out of my day dreaming. My cheeks felt hot. "Yes, I was just thinking about some things." I stammered. Sesshomaru frowned but didn't say anything. "Perhaps I shall go run a bath. What time is dinner?" I asked swiftly. "I will send a servant to fetch you." Lord Sesshomaru dismissed. I nodded and made my way back to the chamber.


	14. A Little Self Reflection

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

As I soaked in the hot water, I mentally criticized myself. I was so caught up thinking about Lord Sesshomaru, that I didn't even realize it when he caught me staring. He must've thought I was an idiot. I made a mental note to look at the floor when I think about him around him.

I rubbed the scented oils over my body. I flinched as they stung my scratches. The faint scratches were the only wounds left from the Netherworld. The dead souls' screaming filled my head and sent chills down my spine. I hoped that I never had to return to that place.

The soft vanilla fragrances filled my senses. It made me reflect on myself. As a child, I was taught grace and etiquette. As a young lady, I was trained how to defend and fight for myself and others. As a young woman, I learned how the world worked and politics. It was common for royal families to grow up as I did. I did as I was told by my parents. I hoped that made my parents proud. It probably didn't make up for the ghastly things I did.

After my parents first died, I went on a killing spree. I did not kill the innocent or the elderly. I killed the bandits, thieves, rapists, and murderers. I suppose it wasn't bad that I killed them. What made it bad was that I enjoyed it a little too much. I would drink their blood and revel in the glory of the kill. I began teasing and toying with my prey. It became an addicting game. I could barely control myself. I had developed a bloodlust and it had almost consumed me. Realization occurred when I began moving my sights from not only the wicked but to the saints as well.

Inuyasha had then appeared and helped me break those dangerous addictions. He had turned my life around and I had been grateful. That is another reason as to why the betrayal hurt so badly.

I finished my bath and decided to get dressed. I braided my wet hair as I looked in Sesshomaru's mother's wardrobe. She had many assortments of clothing. All were made with the finest silk. I decided to wear her black kimono with intricate yellow patterns. I never wore anything with yellow before, and I wanted to try something new.

I sat down behind the small vanity and unbraided my hair once it was dry. My mother used to love the way my hair would curl and wave when she did this. It had been a while since I had done anything new. I wondered how Lord Sesshomaru would take to this change. It wasn't permanent but it was just to shake things up. It was time to make new changes so I thought it best to do so with my appearance. It would be the first step.

A soft knock on my door startled me, and I stood up immediately. A servant girl opened the door cautiously and bowed. "My lady, dinner is ready. Do you need assistance to the dining area?" the girl asked meekly. I gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, but I've been here many times before." I replied gently. The girl nodded and began to retreat when I called her back. She looked surprised and fearful. I grabbed a small silk sack that my father had bought for me. I walked up to the girl, and she flinched. I pulled out a few gold coins and gave them to her. It made me smile to see the surprise and awe in her face. "Thank you so much!" she cried. "You're welcome" I sighed and left the room.

Rin, Jaken, and Akito were already in the dining room. The silk pillows were large and looked soft. I sat down beside Rin on a silky black pillow. We all sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked, not being able to take the awkwardness. "He will be here any minute. He's always the last one to the table." Rin sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to rush, stupid girl! We are lucky he even decided to eat with us!" Jaken shouted squeakily. I frowned at Jaken for shouting at the girl, but she continued to look cheerful.

The doors opened and grabbed our attention. Lord Sesshomaru walked in wearing a black kimono with crimson tribal designs and trim. He didn't have his armor on for once. Sesshomaru was still breathtaking. The black made his hair and eyes look brighter. The kimono alone left hints of his slim but muscular figure. The crimson was a good color on him for representation of his power and passion for what he did. I felt slightly hot from looking at him even though the temperature had not changed.

Lord Sesshomaru sat down at the head of the table on a giant emerald pillow. Servants began to walk in bringing huge trays of food with them. Once they sat the food down, they immediately retreated to the kitchens. Once more, I noticed how all of them were young. I decided to wait on that subject again. Rin probably wouldn't like the topic very much.

"You look very superior this evening." I commented. "Thank you." Sesshomaru replied with a raised eyebrow. "So how was Akito? Was he a good boy?" I asked Rin. She smiled and began telling an elaborate tale on what they did in the gardens. I laughed as she told me how Akito fell in the fountain. They smelled flowers and explored the long mazes. Akito had even taken her for a small ride. "Sounds like you both had a very adventurous day." I smiled. Akito meowed and continued to eat his fish. Lord Sesshomaru never said a lot but he did observe.

"Akina, I wish to see you in my study after we've finished eating." Sesshomaru stated briefly. It intrigued my curiosity. "Yes, my lord." I answered. Dinner seemed to drag on for eternity. The servants kept bringing out food. It was a banquet it seemed. After everyone was full, the servants cleared the table and we all departed.

I travelled the familiar path to Sesshomaru's study. Sesshomaru and I made our way down the hall. We stopped as we approached the picture of our fathers. Sesshomaru and I stared at this picture. My eyes traced every line of my father's features. The artist had done every single feature perfectly. He was probably too scared to make a mistake. Finally, after spending what seemed an eternity there, Lord Sesshomaru and I walked into the study.

He sat behind his desk as usual. I wondered why he had asked me to come in there. A scent caught my nose and I smiled slightly. Lord Sesshomaru bent below the desk and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. Wine was always used for a number of occasions. This signified that this was merely a pleasurable occasion. I wondered what we would be discussing tonight.

"This takes me back a few years." I laughed as I sipped the delicate wine. "It has been a while. The first time I did this, you thought your father was going to kill you." he smirked. "And he walked in and joined us!" I smiled reliving the memory. "I told you to trust me." he chuckled. "And I have since then." I smiled. Sesshomaru nodded and took a big swig of wine. "I wanted to just try to remember some of the days from our past. If we think about it, we will cherish and remember it. I try to remember the good times so that I may have more. I remember the bad times so that I do not forget the lesson and repeat the mistake." Lord Sesshomaru stated wisely. I nodded in agreement.

"Tonight I wanted to remember us, when we met and made good memories together, in hopes that we make more good memories." Sesshomaru sighed before taking another drink. "To making new memories?" I suggested while lifting my glass. "To making new memories." he confirmed.

Author's Note: Please don't kill me for stopping here. I promise to make the next chapter very entertaining and I'll give you a slight spoiler. The next chapter will mostly revolve around their past together and them remembering it. Once again I am so sorry I had to stop here. =(


	15. A Look At The Past

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Please enjoy and leave a review.

As I sipped on the wine I began to think about when Sesshomaru and I first met. My father, Lord Akito of the eastern lands, and my mother, Lady Hannako, were throwing a celebration ball of my coming of age. It was a very private party of family and my father's friend Lord Inu no Taisho. Music and laughter filled the air. Beautiful gowns and kimonos flowed around the palace in bright colors. It was a very cheerful night.

"Akina, daughter, would you come here please. I have someone I want you to meet." My father called. Curiously, I briskly walked over. "Who is it father?" I asked as I reached him. "This is Lord Inu no Taisho, his wife, Lady Inukimi, and his son, Lord Sesshomaru." My father answered merrily. I had seen Lord Inu no Taisho many times about the castle with father. He was very fierce and powerful, like my father. Lady Inukimi was very beautiful, like my mother. She seemed very cold and emotionless. She would glance at my mother with jealous eyes that I did not understand. Finally my eyes rested on Lord Sesshomaru. He looked very mature and graceful. Power seemed to emit from his very presence. I was curious about him. "This is my lovely daughter, Lady Akina. She will rule these lands when I am gone. She will make me a very proud man." My father stated warmly. "Lord Akito, may I suggest that we let our children get to know each other? Sesshomaru needs some friendship since he is alone in my castle." Inu no Taisho smiled. I glanced at my father suspiciously as he winked before agreeing with the lord of the eastern lands. Lord Sesshomaru and I bowed and strolled off together towards my family's garden.

At first it was a bit awkward. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't much of a talker. Once I began to talk, I felt more comfortable since Sesshomaru appeared to like listening. We discussed my father and his father's friendship. We discussed how we were the sole heirs to our parents' lands. I didn't get Sesshomaru to really open up until I mentioned his mother's hateful looks towards mine.

"Father has been very distant and absent lately. When he comes home from being gone a week, he smells of very fine perfume. My mother thinks he has a mistress. My mother knows it is of royalty by the scent of the perfume. Inukimi also knows that he does spend quite a lot of time here. It is only natural that she thinks Lady Hannako is his mistress." Lord Sesshomaru explained. "My mother would never commit adultery. She loves my father solely. Does the perfume smell of Lavender or peppermint?" I asked, worried. "No, it is a different scent." He answered. "Well then it is not my mother. I hope things turn out ok." I replied with a sad look. "What happens will happen. Nothing will change that and it does not matter." Lord Sesshomaru shrugged.

We became close friends after that. Sesshomaru would come with his father when Lord Inu no Taisho would visit my father. While they were talking in my father's study, Sesshomaru and I were busy talking about politics, exploring the lands, and teaching each other how to fight. We formed a close bond with one another that our fathers took note on. They enjoyed seeing us so close together. My father told me that I was to marry a child of Inu no Taisho. He said it would make him the proudest man alive to see me become a part of that family and to settle down. Inu no Taisho had also came to me and said he wished for me to marry a child of his. I was confused at the time about how they stated it, but it was not long after that I discovered why.

Several months later, our fathers died to the claws of the evil dragon demon, Ryūkotsusei. Sesshomaru had sought me out right after it had happened. We both were grieving but Sesshomaru had it worse. His mother, Lady Inukimi, had left him there alone. His father had indeed been cheating on her. The other woman was a human. Her name was Lady Izayoi. His father had birthed a half demon child with her, whom he named Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru told me how disgusted he was with his father for being weak and falling in love with a human. He wanted nothing to do with his half brother or Lady Izayoi. At the time, I couldn't blame him. It was a huge dishonor and disgrace for a demon to be committing adultery. It was worse when the adultery committed was with a human. It was beyond that when the two had birthed a child of sin and filth. Lord Sesshomaru was ashamed of his father.

A few months later, my mother followed my father into the Netherworld. Lord Sesshomaru spent nearly all his time with me then. We would train together to get our minds off our losses and problems. We would spend a lot of nights doing what we were doing now. We would sip on fine wine and discuss many different things. I had started seeing Sesshomaru as an older brother.

I had remembered my father's dying wish but I felt as though Lord Sesshomaru was too heartless and cold. His hatred of his half brother and father was beginning to consume him. It drove me away and I sought my own path. I roamed the lands killing bandits and other evils. When I tasted the blood of an evil demon, it set a trigger in me. I began seeing the killing as a game and hunt. The bloodlust began to take over my senses and consume me. That was when I met Inuyasha. He had saved me from myself and I fell in love. I told him about his father, his half brother, and my family. I told him of our father's dying wishes. That was how the wedding got planned.

Sesshomaru had heard about the wedding and was outraged. He called me filth and trash. It had hurt me very deeply but I had expected it since I knew how he felt about Inuyasha. We had quit speaking after that. Then, everyone thought I had died. When my heart got broken, I roamed the earth like a shadow. I was quite and always moving. My depression ate away at me. My mind screamed harsh words into my mind. Sesshomaru's words haunted me and my mind had agreed with them.

"Akina, are you ok?" Lord Sesshomaru asked with a frown. "I'm fine. My mind was wondering through my life. I guess it got carried away." I mumbled. "If you wish to stop drinking, we can." He suggested. "No, no it's fine. I just got a little carried away. I was thinking about the last encounter we had when you discovered my wedding. You were right. I was filth and trash." I sighed. Lord Sesshomaru sat quietly for a moment. He was searching for something to say. "I said those words out of anger. I was hurt and felt betrayed. You should understand." He finally responded. "I knew you didn't like your brother. I thought I was in love. I thought it best to tell you myself instead of you hearing it from another. My judgment was trash. My actions were filth. I regret it more than anything." I sighed. "I just think my little brother played a cruel trick on you. It is not your fault that he did that to you." Lord Sesshomaru amended. I smiled and sipped on the wine. "You are very kind to me, my lord." I whispered.

Lord Sesshomaru escorted me back to Lady Inukimi's room. Once we reached the door, he kissed my hand before leaving, like a gentleman. I felt my heart squeeze and began to feel it unthaw. Perhaps I could love again. I hoped that I could as I laid down and sleep took me.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter. My mother recently passed away and I've been too upset to write or do much of anything really… I will however try to keep writing, please forgive me if it takes a while for me to write a new chapter. ~KittyCorpse


	16. Slight Insight

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

I was standing in the creek and meditating on my feelings. "Akina" a soft voice called. I opened my eyes and turned slowly. The voice had sent a chill down my spine. My eyes met the familiar amber and my heart broke. Inuyasha was walking towards me with a sad lonely expression on his face. I turned my back to him. "Akina" he whispered. I shut my eyes and refused to believe that he was truly here. I jumped as he held me in an embrace from behind.

I stood frozen as his lips caressed my ears and neck. His hands began to trace my body. I closed my eyes and relaxed to his touch. He nibbled on my neck and I could feel him harden against my body. My mind was wrapped in lustful thoughts. He began to play with the fastenings of my clothes. My heart was screaming at me, to stop his advance. I began to question my heart when an image formed in my mind. Long silver hair surrounded a pair of amber eyes.

I gasped and pushed him away swiftly. "Inuyasha, I don't want to be with you anymore. Please just leave me in piece." I said softly. I turned away from him and closed my eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye." Inuyasha muttered. I sighed and turned to face him. "You're about to be dead. I had to say goodbye first." He whispered in my ear. I was confused by what he meant. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He shook his head and backed away with a small smirk.

"Time to die, Akina!" a foreign voice shouted. I turned around just in time to see a purified arrow hit me right in the heart. I screamed in agony and looked at the woman who shot me. It was that priestess, Kikyo. Her brown eyes were filled with malice. Inuyasha's laughter rang in my ears. I screamed and cried.

"Akina, wake up!" a strong voice shouted. I opened my eyes and peered into a set of amber eyes. I screamed and shoved the demon away. His grunt caught me off guard and I looked into his face. It was Lord Sesshomaru. "My lord, I'm sorry! My nightmare made me think you were-"I abruptly cut myself off. Sesshomaru slightly frowned but sighed and relaxed.

"I heard you screaming from the study. I thought you were being attacked by the way you sounded." Lord Sesshomaru muttered. "I was in my nightmare. I didn't mean to cause a commotion." I apologized. Lord Sesshomaru shook his head and looked around.

"I haven't been in here since my mother left. Looks the same as it always does." Sesshomaru frowned. I realized Lord Sesshomaru was trying to distract me from my nightmare. He was trying to calm me down. I was thankful for it and decided to allow him to help me. "You don't like her room?" I asked. "There is only one thing in this room that isn't an eyesore." He answered. Akito hissed grumpily. "You're not completely an eyesore; I just don't care for felines." Sesshomaru sighed. Akito peered at him with one eye before huffing and dozing off to sleep. "So why do you see everything as an eyesore?" I laughed. "It's all too gaudy. I prefer elegance and poise, not rubbish that's flashy and useless." He said with disgust. I looked around and noticed what he was talking about.

Inukimi had portraits of her surrounded by gold. She had diamonds sitting on top of nearly every bit of furniture. Jewels encrusted her vanity and wardrobe. She had flashy and revealing clothing. The more I looked around the more I began to understand what Lord Sesshomaru was seeing. "I was a part of her collection as well as my father. If I had still been a child, she would have taken me with her when she left. I'm sure she had found more riches elsewhere. That is why she left, I believe. She was a good mother though. She really did love father and me. She didn't start acting like this until she knew father was seeing someone else. When she found out the woman was a human, mother couldn't handle it anymore. She left father and left this place." Sesshomaru explained. I felt saddened for Lord Sesshomaru but he seemed unaffected, which made me feel worse.

Lord Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to my room. You can accompany me if you wish. Akito can come to. This room sickens me." Sesshomaru sighed. I smiled and grabbed Akito. We walked up the stairs and down the hallway. Lord Sesshomaru would sneak glances at me. I felt my cheeks warming when he looked at me. Sesshomaru chuckled softly and opened his door.

Lord Sesshomaru's room was simple yet still held an air of power and elegance. His furniture was a dark cherry wood. It had small paintings of his parents and he had a few portraits of him on the wall. His wall was also decorated with swords and other unique weapons. Lord Sesshomaru's armor was hung on the wall as well. A dark green rug stretched across the floor. His bed had steel framing and green silk blankets. His pillows were big and filled with feathers. A map of his domain laid on his dark cherry wood desk. I noticed there were little red pins on the map. I had only been in his room a few times. It still amazed me as it did before. The best part of his room was how strong his scent was. I bit my lip as I inhaled deeply. I closed my eyes and drank in his sweet aroma.

When I opened my eyes, Lord Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed, adjusting the sheets and pillows. He had grabbed the biggest and softest pillow and placed it on the floor beside the bed. I walked over and laid Akito down on the pillow. Akito never stirred and continued to sleep. Lord Sesshomaru placed the soft and thick pillows on the other side of the bed. I walked over and sat down. "Why do you always give me the softest pillows?" I asked with a small smile. "You are my guest and guests deserve the best." He answered automatically.

Once satisfied, Lord Sesshomaru stood up and began walking towards the sofa."Where are you going?" I asked a little panicky. Sesshomaru glanced back at me and frowned. "I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." I said as I bit my lower lip. The emotion in his eyes softened slightly. He nodded and climbed back into bed. I reached over and gently grabbed his arm. "Thank you for being there for me." I whispered. Sesshomaru grunted slightly but nodded.

*Sesshomaru's POV*

I watched Akina drift off to sleep. She had a nightmare about that filthy half-breed again. I wondered what happened in her dream but decided it would only upset her more. I also hated hearing about my nasty, flea-bitten little brother. Akina sighed and buried her face in my side. The gesture made a small smirk play on my lips. She was so beautiful and angelic. I hesitantly tucked a hair behind her ear. Akina wrapped her arm around me and pressed her delicate figure against my strong body. I kissed her forehead and decided to rest. I dozed off while drinking in her vanilla and lavender scent.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I wasn't entirely sure of what to write after the previous chapter. I knew what I wanted but it took some time and readjusting to finish it. Please review and I'll begin on my next chapter.


	17. Magical Mornings

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

I breathed in a strong familiar scent that immediately woke me up and snapped my eyes open. I looked around my surroundings and gasped. I tried to recall how I had wound up in Lord Sesshomaru's bed. I had then remembered the nightmare and how Sesshomaru had taken me to his room. I relaxed and rubbed my eyes, now knowing that it was an invitation instead of an intrusion. A small grunt grabbed my attention. I focused on the huge lump lying beside me. The lump began to stir and move. Lord Sesshomaru had rolled over onto his back. Even in his sleep, he still made my heart pound. I looked into his smooth, peaceful face. He resembled his father the way I resembled my mother. His lips slightly parted as he sighed.

I could hear Akito still snoring from the floor. I wondered what time it was, considering the room was completely dark. The curtains were pulled and rejected any light that attempted to shine through. I quietly slipped out of bed and peeked out of the window. The sky was red indicating that the sun was just beginning to rise. I was in awe how the light flattered the grand view of his family's garden. I could hear birds gently chirping in the distance. Mornings and evenings always seem magical to me.

"Did you sleep well?" a deep voice asked gruffly. I jumped and saw Lord Sesshomaru watching me. "Yes, my lord. I didn't have any more nightmares." I replied quietly. Sesshomaru nodded and sat up. "Perhaps you should start sleeping here from now on. Inukimi's room would be enough to give anyone nightmares." Sesshomaru muttered. I felt my cheeks begin to warm up. "You don't mind me sleeping in here?" I asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't want you in this room, I wouldn't have brought you in here last night or offered for you to sleep here." Lord Sesshomaru answered smartly. I simply nodded and looked back out the window.

"You mumbled a little in your sleep." Sesshomaru said casually. I tilted my head to the side. "You were mumbling my name." Lord Sesshomaru continued. "I did?" I said, shocked. "Yes. What dream did you have?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow. I remember a little of the dream. Sesshomaru and I were at a ball. We were dancing in the moonlight and I had confessed to him the way my heart had been frozen. I also confessed to him how he had been making it come back to life. He had then kissed me deeply. I was not about to tell Lord Sesshomaru this dream. "I can't remember." I said with a slight frown. Lord Sesshomaru studied me carefully before nodding and climbing out of bed.

I looked over and realized that he was exposing his torso. My eyes traced his muscles, and my heart was pounding noisily in my chest. I tried to remember if he had been exposed like that last night. I frowned and looked out the window as I tried to remember. Lord Sesshomaru walked up behind me to also look out the window. I could feel the heat from his body and his breath on my hair. His scent was intoxicating. My cheeks began to burn from his body being so close to mine. "Are you ok?" Sesshomaru whispered in my ear. "I- I'm fine." I stuttered. He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "You're lying. I can hear your heart racing." Sesshomaru confronted. I hesitantly glanced back at him. I had never been this close to Lord Sesshomaru before. He looked down at me and casually moved my hair from my shoulders to my back. His warm hands brushed my skin and sent an internal shiver down my spine. He had never touched me or my hair in such a casual manor. "So tell me what's truly wrong? You've been acting differently lately." Sesshomaru muttered.

"I am fine. I have some internal struggles that I am dealing with." I sighed. "You were always an ear for me when I had problems and conflicts. Let me be an ear for you. Confide in me Akina." he sighed. The look in his eyes was so strong and hypnotic that it took everything in me to look away. "I know you wish to help me solve my conflicts, but I will confide in you when my heart is ready. I am too broken to share with you my internal battles." I stated sadly. "When you are ready, I will listen." Sesshomaru whispered. I felt the heat between us fade as he walked to his bathroom.

Akito yawned and walked lazily towards me. As he sat down in front of my feet, he looked up at me with a sour expression. I gently picked him up and held him closely. "You think I should have told him, don't you?" I asked my purring cat. He looked at me with a hard expression before meowing softly. "I know my heart says to, but the last time I trusted my heart, it was broken by the person I trusted the most." I sighed. Akito stared at me with knowing eyes. He gently licked my cheek and rubbed his head against my chin and neck.

I heard soft crackling of firewood. Sesshomaru was warming up his bath. I decided to go outside while he bathed. As I walked around the gardens, I could feel the mist cover my skin in a refreshing way. More birds began to sing a merry tune. A few deer and rabbits ran through the garden path. Akito chased playfully after a few squirrels. Mornings were definitely magical.

As I reached the center of the garden, I spotted the familiar fountain. As I approached, I looked at the stone carvings of Lord Inu no Taisho, Lady Inukimi, and Lord Sesshomaru's true form. Lord Inu no Taisho was reared back, howling. Lady Inukimi was sitting on the right with a majestic pose. Lord Sesshomaru was in the middle, staring into my eyes with snarled face. Water poured from each of their stone mouths. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and touched the stone Sesshomaru gently. A memory of us sitting and laughing by the fountain flashed through my mind. I had missed the days before I met Inuyasha.

I heard light footsteps swiftly approach. I turned and saw the child, Rin running in my direction. "Lady Akina! I have a message for you!" she called with slight urgency. I stood up and jogged over to her, with Akito on my heels. She stopped running and bent over holding up one finger. "H-hang o-on" she panted. I waited patiently and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes for you to go to his study. He didn't say why." Rin reported once she caught her breath. "Thank you Rin. Why don't you and Akito go play?" I replied. Her face glowed with excitement. She and Akito took off into the garden. "Thank you!" she called out as she disappeared into the flowers. I made my way to the castle, wondering what Lord Sesshomaru needed.

Author's note: Ok! Glad I finally finished this slow chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I had been very busy lately but I'm very glad it got finished. I hope it don't take nearly as long for the next chapter! anyways! Thank you for your patience and please leave a review. Thank you!


	18. The Search

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

As I walked into the study, Sesshomaru was pacing behind the desk. He glanced at me and gestured towards the chair. I sat down and watched as his brow furrowed from racing thoughts. "My lord, are you ok?" I asked gently. "I have a slight annoyance with a certain demon. The slippery scum has managed to slip through my fingers multiple times." Lord Sesshomaru grumbled. I waited patiently for him to continue. As he paced, he would glance out the window. "This nuisance is named Naraku. He has slipped into my lands. The question is, where?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

I stood up and walked over to him. "So what are we going to do?" I asked gently. "We're going to search around for him. Once we find him, I will end his pathetic life." Sesshomaru growled. I wondered why Sesshomaru wanted this demon's death but didn't want to ask. I guessed it was something serious. "I have a few leads as to where he may be. His castle however is never found due to a barrier." Sesshomaru explained. "Is Rin or Jaken coming with us?" I asked. "No, it is too dangerous for Rin. She will stay here and Jaken will stay to protect her." Lord Sesshomaru stated firmly. "Can Akito help protect them? If this demon is dangerous, I don't want Akito hurt. I feel terrible about taking him to the Netherworld where the dead injured us." I asked. Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to the window, staring into the distance.

I walked up behind him and looked out the window as well. "He's out there. I can feel it." Lord Sesshomaru sighed. "Shall we leave and search for him then?" I asked quietly. "Yes, the sooner he is gone, the better." Sesshomaru nodded.

We had wondered through the darker parts of the forest in search of this demon. Lord Sesshomaru had described the appearance of this Naraku. He mentioned how he was mostly found wearing a white baboon suit. I thought it was a little odd but kept my thoughts silent. He had also described how he had red eyes and raven black hair. It was a common trait that demons had. The only semi-useful detail Sesshomaru told me was how Naraku had a spider shaped burn on his back.

"Maybe we can cover more ground if we split up." I suggested. Lord Sesshomaru shook his head with a frown. "I don't want you separated from me. I don't want him attacking you, especially when I'm not there." Lord Sesshomaru explained. I nodded and continued to look around. The trees were so thick and tight together that barely any light made it through the limbs at all. It was very quiet in this part of the forest. There were no animals or birds to be found. It was very chilling. My skin began to prickle from the feeling of being watched.

"_I see you Lord Sesshomaru." _a deep echoing voice sneered. Sesshomaru and I stopped immediately. We looked up in the tree tops but spotted nothing. "Naraku, I am here to destroy you." Lord Sesshomaru called out. "_Is that so?_" the voice chuckled. Sesshomaru gripped the handle of his Tokijin. "_I see you've brought a young woman with you. Are you not strong enough to kill me alone?"_ the voice teased.

Thick brown vines shot out and tried to entrap Sesshomaru and me. I pulled out my mirror and turned it into my mother's twin blades. Lord Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin, and we both began hacking away at the vines. I noticed as we cut the vines, they would regenerate. "Quit stalling us with your pathetic puppet and face me." Lord Sesshomaru called out. A figure appeared in a white baboon suit, and the figure had the brown vines erupting from its body. Sesshomaru ran at the figure and sliced it in half. The figure and vines disintegrated, leaving a small wooden doll that was sliced in half behind.

"That was a little too easy, Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps I will have to fight you myself after all." A deep voice called from behind. We turned and faced a man stepping out of the shadows. He had long raven black hair and piercing red eyes. His features were small and elf-like. His presence sent a chill down my spine. "Naraku, I have no time for your games. You will die." Sesshomaru growled.

I noticed two other figures appearing behind him. One was a small girl, dressed in all white. She held no expression on her pale face. Her white hair framed her petite face. She was holding a mirror that almost resembled my own mirror. The other figure was a human boy. He was dressed in armor like a demon slayer. He held a small scythe on a chain. His black hair was tied up in ponytail. His brown eyes held no emotion. They were glazed over like that of a puppet.

"You use children to fight your battles?" I asked in disbelief. Naraku looked at me with a smirk. "Can you not kill a child?" he chuckled. I wasn't sure what to think of this. "Kohaku, kill the woman." Naraku ordered. The boy stepped forward, readying his weapon. Lord Sesshomaru stepped in front of me, raising his own weapon. "Sesshomaru" I whispered my eyes pleading. Lord Sesshomaru glanced back at me. "Please don't kill the boy." I whispered. Sesshomaru did not nod; he simply refocused on his opponent. They began to circle slightly.

A loud clash sounded when Kohaku's weapon struck Lord Sesshomaru's sword. The boy was swift with his weapon. He struck many times, but Sesshomaru blocked it well. Lord Sesshomaru went in for the attack and brought his sword down. The boy rolled out of the way just in time and sent his weapon at Sesshomaru again. I looked over at Naraku and felt hatred as he smirked at the sight of Lord Sesshomaru's sword cutting the side of the boy's arm. I decided to attack. I ran at Naraku.

I felt a metal chain wrap around my right ankle and the pull made me fall. The boy came at me with his weapon coming down. I put my mother's swords as a shield. "You don't have to fight, Kohaku. Please, stop before you lose your own life." I begged. The boy said nothing. His eyes were still glazed. Sesshomaru pushed the boy off and continued to attack. "Stay back Akina." Sesshomaru called. I glared at Sesshomaru. What was the point of me coming with him if he did not want me to fight?

The wind picked up and a woman dropped beside Naraku. Her raven black hair was tied up neatly into a bun. Her red eyes went from Lord Sesshomaru, to Naraku, then to me. She raised her white and red fan. "Kagura, kill the woman." Naraku instructed. She nodded and walked slowly my way. Lord Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Kagura. "If you attack her, I will kill you." Sesshomaru called. Kagura stopped and looked at him. Naraku had stood up as well.

"Why is this woman so important Lord Sesshomaru? Is she someone important to you?" Naraku smirked. Lord Sesshomaru said nothing. Naraku nodded and looked at me with wicked eyes. "Kagura and Kohaku, attack Sesshomaru. I want to kill this woman myself." He chuckled. Kagura sent a twister in Sesshomaru's direction. Kohaku continued to attack Lord Sesshomaru. I could hear him growl angrily.

Naraku shot out poisonous miasma. I could feel my body collapsing as I breathed in the toxic air. I crawled away but I could hear Naraku's footsteps coming closer. He kicked me over on to my back. I could see the hate and malice in his red eyes as he leaned down. His hand gripped my throat and began to squeeze. I coughed and choked, feeling terror as my limbs went numb. My head began to swim from lack of oxygen. I closed my eyes and heard the sound of Naraku's laughter and Sesshomaru's roar before falling into darkness.

Author's Note: Uh-oh, Akina got herself into trouble again. Well I would like to say thank you so much for all the patience you have given me. My laptop quit working so it's been harder to write my story. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter but it is still not over! It may be halfway. I haven't decided how many chapters to make this story. Please bear with me a little longer. Thank you to those of you who have left me a review. Next chapter shall be soon I hope. ~PixieCorpse~


	19. Naraku's Plot

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

My body began to gain feeling after what seemed a lifetime. I could feel my body laying on something soft, perhaps a bed. My ankles and wrists felt raw and constricted. A strange dark scent caught my nose. It was foreign and strong. I slowly opened my heavy eyes. My vision was blurred. My body was burning and felt very weak. My head was pounding, and the voices I heard sounded muffled and deranged. As my vision began to refocus, I noticed I was in an unknown environment.

I was in fact lying on a bed. My wrists and ankles had been bound by strong chains. The room had what appeared to be torture devices in the corners. There was a small barred window which the moon light barely shined through. There were blood stains on the floor, and a large black pot sat in the middle of the room. I tried to piece together where I was; what had happened; where was Lord Sesshomaru, but my head hurt too much to allow me to think.

The voices began to sound clearer, and I realized it was a woman and man speaking. Their voices grew louder, indicating they were headed towards my room. I frantically began to tug and pull on the chains, but they would not break. The door opened and two figures walked in.

Once the light touched their wicked faces, my memories returned. The woman was Kagura, and the man was Naraku. "Finally awake?" Kagura sneered. "Kagura, leave us. I wish to talk alone to our guest." Naraku commanded. Kagura frowned, but nodded and left. Naraku faced me with a smirk on his lips. "You are very important to Lord Sesshomaru." he chuckled. "Why am I here?" I asked weakly.

"That is a very good question. You see, I was killing you before Lord Sesshomaru's very eyes. He didn't like that very much so he transformed himself into his true form. I decided I'd have some fun with you, since he transformed to me merely choking you. I have a very entertaining game to play with him, and I needed you to do it." Naraku laughed. "What do you want with me?" I asked angrily. "I'm not going to tell you. I'll let it surprise the both of you. However, I will let you know something. I'm going to place a Shikon Jewell Shard into your forehead and take control." Naraku smirked as he pulled out a purple shard. Malice began to taint the shard. I closed my eyes as he placed it on my forehead. My vision and thought went black.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I had chased after Naraku but he had disappeared with Akina in his arms. I followed her scent until it had completely faded. I felt angry and sickened with myself for allowing Naraku to take her from me. Once I found him, I would rip him to pieces.

I landed and transformed back to my old self. I looked towards the sky, hoping I would spot any leads to Naraku. I knew it was pointless. He would only show when he was ready, like a coward. I worried that perhaps he would in fact kill her. I knew that Naraku would not simply kill her though. He would want to toy with her first. When he returned, I knew I would have to be prepared. He will do something to Akina, but I didn't know what.

Night had arrived and the wind blew a familiar scent to me. It was Naraku and Akina's scent. I was surprised that he was coming out so soon. I waited patiently in an open field for them to face me. Blackened clouds covered the night sky. The wind picked up roughly. A storm was on its way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a gift for you." Naraku called as he, Akina, and Kagura stepped out into the field. Akina stepped closer and I knew he had control. Her eyes were blood red, her fangs were bared, and Akina's mirror was in the shape of Hannako's twin blades. I knew he would make us fight.

She darted forward, swinging her swords dangerously. She jumped up and brought her swords down. I swiftly stepped to the right of her. As each swing attempted a strike, I felt my heart breaking. I never unsheathed my sword. I refused to draw my blade on her.

"Will you allow her to kill you Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku mused. I decided to say nothing. It was foolish to feed into him. Instead I looked at Akina, trying to find what could possibly be possessing her. There was nothing on her that had given her a new demonic aura. Yet her once beautiful purple and blue eyes now glowed red with hate and fury, her fangs were bared, and she snarled and growled as her eyes were set on me. It was angering her more when she couldn't strike me.

Akina cast down her weapon and lunged at me. I caught her wrists and tried to restrain her. She attempted to bite and claw me like a rabid beast. It was sickening that Naraku had done this to her. I tossed her back gently. She rolled and attempted to charge at me again. A familiar scent caught my nose and caught me off guard. Akina had sought the opportunity to strike and she had cut my cheek with her claws. I tossed her off again as I heard that familiar annoying voice call out.

"Akina!" Inuyasha had shouted. I was angry that the flea bitten mutt had found us. His little group was running up behind him. All of their presence sickened me. They were weak and pathetic and always got in my way. "What's going on here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"How fascinating. You and Sesshomaru both know this girl. Is she important to the both of you as well?" Naraku chuckled. "What have you done to her?" Inuyasha demanded. "There's a jewel shard in her forehead!" the annoying, oddly dressed girl exclaimed. I noticed that Akina had stopped attacking. She was now looking angrily at Inuyasha.

It made me feel a little happy that she looked at him with more hate and malice than she did with me. I felt a dark desire that maybe she would kill him. She had forgotten to attack me and started charging for Inuyasha.

"Her mind just gave me all the information I needed. So Inuyasha you broke her heart with Kikyo. You are just full of betrayal, aren't you?" Naraku laughed. I fought the urge to laugh myself. The mutt's face filled with embarrassment and anger. It was amusing. "Kagura, take care of Lord Sesshomaru. I want Akina to destroy Inuyasha. He seems to fuel her hatred more." Naraku commanded. Kagura walked my way with a slight sad expression. I knew she did not wish to harm me, but it was Naraku's orders.

As we fought, I continued to watch Akina attack my little brother. She had picked up her weapons and now swung lethal blows at Inuyasha. He had unsheathed his own sword to defend himself. Akina had begun to slice his shoulders and legs. He was weak. I dodged Kagura's attack and decided to slightly help the half breed. I decided to attack Naraku.

As I swung at him, he dodged and put up a barrier. Naraku glared at me and decided to pull back. He flew off with Kagura behind him. As always, he was a coward. I turned back to Inuyasha and Akina. She was still possessed. I had to find a way to snap her out of it.

"Priestess" I called to the oddly dressed human. She turned and looked at me fearfully. "How do we remove the shard without hurting her?" I asked. The woman looked at Akina and then back towards me. "M-maybe if we could hold her down I can remove it and it will be purified." She suggested. I nodded and made my way towards Akina.

I knocked the weapons from her hands. She spun around and gashed my other cheek. She growled and hissed at me angrily. "Inuyasha help me restrain her." I mumbled. I hated helping him but for Akina, I would. She attempted to attack me again and I dodged. She jumped on Inuyasha and took him to the ground. I swiftly grabbed her wrists and took her to the ground.

Inuyasha and his group swiftly gathered around Akina and me. The strange priestess stepped forward carefully. Akina growled and hissed and squirmed under me, desperate to try to break free. "Kagome be careful!" Inuyasha shouted. The girl hesitantly placed her fingers on Akina's forehead. A small jewel fragment fell from Akina's forehead and she had instantly relaxed. Akina's eyes were closed. She was unconscious.

I picked Akina up gently. "Where do you think you're taking her?" Inuyasha challenged. "She's coming with me to my castle." I sneered. "Like hell she is. She's coming with me." Inuyasha shouted. "What makes you think that she wants to be with filth like you, half-breed?" I snarled. Inuyasha looked down. "I didn't intend to betray her. I never meant to hurt her." He whispered. I turned away and began to leave. "Sesshomaru, this is not over." he called. "I believe it is little brother." I chuckled before flying away. Once I was back to my castle, I placed her gently in my bed and waited patiently for her to wake up. I wondered if she would even remember it all.

Author's Note: I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It is by far my longest chapter written. I got it done in good time. I hope and pray I get my next chapter done soon as well. Please leave me a review on this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Thank you! 3 xXPixie CorpseXx


	20. True Feelings Unleashed

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy.

I awoke slowly and felt my head pounding. I could smell that same familiar scent. I smiled and sat up. Lord Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk. We were in his room. I tried to remember how I got here but my head hurt too much to think. Lord Sesshomaru turned around and looked at me. I gasped as I looked at the deep gashes on his cheeks. He stood up and walked over to the bed. I could see caution and worry in his eyes, even though his face showed no emotion.

"You are finally awake." He said softly. I nodded with a confused look on my face. "Finally? How long have I been asleep? What happened to you? Who attacked you?" I asked. "You don't remember anything at all, do you?" he asked slowly. I looked at him with confusion. I forced myself to think of what happened before I fell asleep. "It hurts my head to remember." I groaned. "We went and searched for Naraku. Do you remember that?" he asked softly. "I do… I remember we found him. He had choked me. I woke up in a torture room. He said that you had transformed and that he was going to take control of me. He pulled out this thing that he called a jewel shard. I can't remember anything else." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"I did transform. It made Naraku flee, and he took you to his castle. I followed as long as I could, but his scent disappeared. I waited and he returned you to me. He had placed a tainted jewel shard in your head. You attacked me with your weapon. I continued to dodge you. He made you attack like a rabid animal. Inuyasha and his friends showed up. It distracted me long enough for you to strike me. Naraku read your mind and your history with Inuyasha, and he forced you to attack Inuyasha. I chased off Naraku and knocked you weapon from your hands. You struck me again. I held you down and we removed the tainted shard. You've been unconscious for three days." He said dryly.

I was completely shocked. "I did that?" I asked in horror. "Yes, but I know you didn't mean to. That's part of the reason why I didn't draw my weapon." He sighed. I couldn't believe I had attacked not only Lord Sesshomaru but also Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at me carefully. I wondered if he could see the disgust that I held for myself, if he could see the pain in my eyes that I had done such a disgraceful thing. "Sesshomaru… I'm so sorry." I whispered. He tilted his head to the side. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Naraku had forced your actions." Sesshomaru stated simply. I wondered how he could be so calm about it. Why couldn't he yell at me? Why didn't he try to kill me? I hated myself.

I thought about Inuyasha. I had tried to kill the man I had loved more than life. All these emotions and thoughts were eating away at me. I wondered if Inuyasha despised me as much as I did. I had to at least go see if he was ok. I wanted to talk to him. It was as if I had to explain to him that I wasn't in control. I felt the need to make amends. I knew it was a terrible idea. It would hurt Sesshomaru more than when I told him I was marrying his half brother. Could I really hurt Sesshomaru after he had done all these things for me?

My thoughts refocused. Lord Sesshomaru had done a number of things to help me throughout my life. I was treated differently than any other demon. He had nursed me back to health! Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't do that for anyone except the human child. I had always known deep down that Lord Sesshomaru had loved me. I had convinced myself that it was brotherly love when I was younger. When I had told him that I was marrying his worst enemy, it would have been the same as me just ripping his heart out and stabbing it before his eyes. I had betrayed him and hurt him like Inuyasha had done to me later. That was why he had turned to complete stone. It hardened him completely. Then he had come searching for me. I wondered why he really had planned to visit me when my advisor told him I had died.

Once Sesshomaru found out I was alive, he came to my castle. He had shown me so much kindness that I hadn't deserved. Sesshomaru had even taken me into his home. He let me sleep in his bed in hopes to rid me of my nightmares. He still loved me, and here I was thinking of hurting and betraying him. I felt guilty and horrible.

My heart felt torn. It mourned for Inuyasha and felt strongly for Sesshomaru. The question was who did it want more? I looked into Sesshomaru's beautiful amber eyes. He looked back into mine cautiously and guarded. I decided to do the most irrational thing that came to mind. I sat up on my knees swiftly, pulled Lord Sesshomaru close, and kissed him as deeply as I could.

I felt the shock when his body tensed up. I started to pull away when he wrapped his arm around me and began to kiss back. The sting of passion seared my body with a fiery heat. My heart pounded in my chest painfully. His lips were slightly rough against my silky ones. His kiss was filled with raw emotion. It was filled with sadness, pain, confusion, passion, desire, and love. I felt tears fall from my cheeks. His tongue gently caressed my lower lip. I accepted his request and gasped from his sweet taste. Lord Sesshomaru gently pulled away and wiped my tears.

Sesshomaru looked into my eyes with confusion and uncertainty. "Akina?" he asked softly. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. He held me against his chest. I could feel the heat against my cold skin. "I'm sorry I had hurt you so badly. I betrayed you." I cried. A sense of understanding reached his eyes. He said nothing but held me tightly. I looked up at Sesshomaru, searching his face for hatred and disgust. Lord Sesshomaru didn't look at me with hatred. He looked at me with love.

Lord Sesshomaru gently laid me back down, wiping the last of my tears away. He sat down on the bed and sighed. "You shouldn't feel that way. If I had just told you and claimed you, it would have been different. I wasn't clear enough." Sesshomaru muttered. "I knew that telling you about your half brother and me would turn you against me. I knew that you would hate me." I whispered. "I could never hate you. It hurt more than anything I've felt before. I still loved you. When I heard you had fell from the cliff and died, I went to your castle to see if you really were dead or not. Once they confirmed my fears, I decided to protect my heart. I suppressed all my emotions except hate and anger. It shocked me when I received your invite to your ball. I was unsure of whether or not to go." Sesshomaru said softly. "I'm glad you did." I smiled weakly.

"You need to rest now. You're still very weak from Naraku's attack." Sesshomaru sighed. I bit my lip as he began to walk away. "Can you lay with me?" I whispered. I saw his head drop and my heart fell. When he turned around, it surprised me to see a small smirk on his face. "My lord?" I asked, uncertain. He just shook his head with that same smirk. Sesshomaru laid down and pulled me close to him. He breathed in deeply and gently kissed the top of my head. I looked at him with a light smile on my lips. I breathed in his scent deeply and closed my eyes.


	21. Saying Goodbye

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

After a few weeks, my strength finally returned. The whole time I was sick, Lord Sesshomaru and Akito never left my bedside. Sesshomaru would have servants bring me soup and other foods to my bed. We would talk about our history. He laid in bed beside while I slept. It was unbelievable to see this side of him.

"You look much stronger. The miasma must finally be out of your system." Lord Sesshomaru noted. "Yes. I feel better now. My lord, I have a question." I said softly. "What is it Akina?" he asked with cautious eyes. "Can we go for a walk in the gardens?" I asked, looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru looked at me curiously but nodded.

We walked up to Lord Sesshomaru's family fountain. I sat down and looked around. Sesshomaru stood quietly and waited patiently. "Sesshomaru, I've been thinking about what Naraku had done to me. What are we going to do to destroy him?" I asked, looking at Sesshomaru. "We?" he frowned. "Well we have to do something. Naraku has to be killed." I said fiercely. "No Akina." Sesshomaru stated sharply. "How can you say no?" I demanded. "I will not allow you to be anywhere near Naraku." He frowned. "But Sesshomaru, we have to-" "No! I will not lose you again! I will not let him close enough to ever harm you again!" Sesshomaru shouted. I was shocked. "I will kill Naraku. You must stay safe." he sighed. I watched as Sesshomaru walked away.

Akito walked over to me and rubbed against my leg. "Hey Akito." I sighed. He meowed softly and jumped in my lap. I pet him gently as I thought about Lord Sesshomaru. "Akito, I don't know what to do. Sesshomaru wants to track down Naraku. He doesn't want me to help him either. Naraku's dangerous and I'm not saying that Lord Sesshomaru can't handle himself, but I don't want him to go alone." I explained. Akito tilted his head and purred. "I'm just worried. I know Sesshomaru's doing this to protect me, but I need to be there." I frowned. Akito shook his head. "Well what do you suggest then?" I asked annoyed. Akito jumped down and transformed. He walked up to me and nuzzled my hands. "Akito, you would go?" I asked. He roared and licked my hand. I smiled softly and scratched his ears. "If you go Akito, come get me if you both get into trouble. Be careful, I can't lose you both." I whispered. I hugged his neck and watched him fly after Lord Sesshomaru.

I didn't want to go back into the castle. Sesshomaru didn't want me out wandering around, but I didn't want to stay indoors. I decided that I would go for a walk in the woods, and that I would stay pretty close to the castle in case Naraku decided to do another kidnapping. It was strange that the forest was quiet yet it didn't have an ominous feel about it. Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru's aura and scent keeps everything away. If I didn't know him and felt his aura, it might have scared me away too or at least made me extremely cautious. I know I used to be very powerful myself when I was younger and less broken. Maybe when Sesshomaru mended my heart, my power would grow again. Perhaps our power would grow together. I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Akina?" a familiar voice whispered. I turned around and gasped. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" "I had to find you. I wanted to talk to you." he sighed. I looked around, unsure of his intentions. "You're alone?" I asked softly. He nodded and leaned against a tree. "Akina, I wanted to try and amend things. I want to explain myself." Inuyasha sighed. I looked at him, guarding my heart. "You have nothing to explain." I whispered. He shook his head and looked into my eyes with sadness. "When I was in the field with Sesshomaru, Naraku, and you, he said something that made me realize that I needed to talk to you about what happened after you died." Inuyasha mumbled.

"When you fell from that cliff, I felt my heart break completely. It shattered me, but I had heard of a way to bring you back to life. There's this magical jewel called the Sacred Shikon no Tama. It grants the wish of those who possess it. The priestess, Kikyo, had it in her possession. I sought her out and tried to steal it on numerous occasions. I learned that by using strength, it was never going to work. Instead of force, I tried to make her love me. She had asked why I wanted it but I didn't tell her about you. If I had, it would have ruined my chances at bringing you back to life. She had gotten to me though. She reminded me of you, with her strong spirit. I convinced myself that you were happier in the heavens and that you would want me to move on. If I had known that you were still alive, I would have never sought her out." Inuyasha explained. My heart ached but I ignored it. "I know I broke your heart, but can you truly hold it against me that I didn't know? Naraku said you hated me. Please don't let that be true. Akina, I want to be with you." he begged. I took a deep calming breath.

"Inuyasha, you broke my heart and betrayed me. I cannot forgive your betrayal but I can, however, move on. Lord Sesshomaru and I have gone back to before you were born. I had betrayed him when I chose to marry you. He has been so kind to give me shelter, nurse me back to help, and protect me. He loves me Inuyasha and I can't betray him again, not for anyone. Not even you. You have chosen the soul of that priestess and the soul of that young girl. Stop betraying her or you will never find love. I had loved you once, I cannot love you again. You can do me a favor and move on with your life. Otherwise you will never be happy and you will die alone." I said sadly. His eyes reflected his misery and anguish as I watched his heart break. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." I whispered as I walked back to the castle.


	22. The End

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

Five days had passed since Akito and Lord Sesshomaru had left to destroy Naraku. Rin and I had tried to relax and not think about the dangers, but it wasn't easy since Jaken constantly made his own opinion heard. He had high hopes for Lord Sesshomaru to return, but he insisted that my precious Akito would not make it. I had to refrain from striking him every time he announced his opinion. His annoyance had done something good though. It had brought me and Rin closer together. She really was a sweet girl, and once she got comfortable around me, she followed me everywhere.

Rin decided to eat lunch in the garden. It felt so warm outside, I decided to join her. A servant brought us our food and drinks. I thanked the young girl before she hurried off. Most of the servants had finally realized that I would not hurt them. They no longer looked at me in fear. It made me feel more at home in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. As we ate, Rin told me about her story. I felt bad for her. Her parents were killed by bandits and then wolves had killed her. Lord Sesshomaru had found her body and brought her back to life.

"So you've been with Lord Sesshomaru ever since that day?" I asked softly. "Yep, and I don't want to ever leave. I never want to be an orphan again. That's why I'm so scared that maybe he'll never come back. I would be alone in the world." Rin sighed. I bit my lip and thought for a moment. I took a deep breath as I made up my mind. "Rin, if Lord Sesshomaru doesn't come back, I promise I'll take care of you. You won't be an orphan ever again." I said firmly. Rin smiled brightly and I could see the joy in her eyes. "You mean it, Akina?" she asked excitedly. "Yes Rin, I promise." I smiled back.

My nose picked up an odd scent. It smelled of salty iron, and I realized what it was. The scent of blood was growing stronger. I looked towards the direction the smell was emitting. My heart sank at the sight my eyes held. Akito was flying towards us and was extremely injured. Rin screamed as he crashed to the ground a few feet away from us. Tears fell from my eyes as he shrank to his kitten size. I rushed to him and held him in my arms. A soft meow sounded from his tiny mouth. His eyes found mine and then closed.

I cried out in agony as I held my beloved demon. "Akito! Please, don't die! Akito!" I shrieked. My tears dampened his fur which was covered in blood. "He's still alive!" Rin gasped. "Rin go inside and get a bed and warm water ready for him. I've got to collect medicinal herbs." I instructed. I handed her Akito and she ran into the castle. I looked into the woods and took a deep breath.

Everything was silent in the forest. No birds or small animals made any sounds. There wasn't even a breeze. Everything had an eerie feel to it. I quickly harvested the herbs and things I would need to heal Akito. It felt as though eyes were on my back, but when I would turn, nothing was there. "_Akito's more lucky than Lord Sesshomaru."_ A voice echoed. "What do you mean?" I demanded. _"Lord Sesshomaru is here with me and badly injured with no one to save him. I'm going to torture him for my own amusement before I absorb him into my body." _The voice chuckled. "Where are you?" I shouted towards the sky. _"Head east and follow my scent. You can try to save him, but I'm sure you will be too late. He's fading fast." _The voice faded.

I ran back to the castle and told Rin what to do. She asked what I was doing and I told her I was going to save Lord Sesshomaru. "Let me go with you." Rin begged. "Rin I need you here so you can take care of Akito. I won't be long, I promise." I told her. "Please don't go Akina! What if it's a trap?" she persisted. "I can't risk that Rin. If I can't save him, I'll come back for you and Akito." I promised. Rin nodded but I could still see the worry and fear in her soft brown eyes. I kissed Akito on the head lightly and left the castle.

I ran to the east and followed Naraku's scent. As I reached the castle, I slowed my pace. 'Should I confront him or try stealth?' I wondered. "Akina, so nice of you to join us." a voice boomed. "NO!" I heard Sesshomaru yell. I took off in the direction of his voice. The castle was dark but I followed his scent. I ran out into the back courtyard and looked around. "Sesshomaru?" I called. "Akina, no! It's a trap!" he shouted. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru. He was covered in blood. I ran to him as quickly as possible, but something sharp sliced my shoulder.

I hit the ground hard. My right arm burned and tingled from the strike. I looked at my arm and saw blood pooling the ground. "Naraku, you bastard!" Sesshomaru growled. Everything felt unreal. Sesshomaru scooped me up and jumped out of the way as another vine attacked. Naraku was standing just a few feet to the left of where I had ran out. He was laughing and looking at us with pure malice. "Sesshomaru?" I asked with my head swimming. "Why did you come here? Why didn't you stay in the castle where it was safe?" he growled in aggravation. "Because I didn't want to lose you, I love you." I frowned. "Aw, how sweet. Too bad this will be the end of both of you." Naraku laughed.

Sesshomaru waved his sword and sent an attack at Naraku. Naraku dodged and attacked with another vine. Sesshomaru moved us out of the way once more. "Stay here." He whispered as he laid me on the ground. I watched as he stood between me and Naraku. "This is between us, Naraku. I will kill you." Sesshomaru roared. "We'll see about that." Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru went in for an attack but Naraku sent a vine to block. Chunks of Naraku's tentacles covered me. Back and forth they attacked each other. The mess of blood and flesh began to cover my body.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for doing exactly what I wanted." Naraku laughed. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru demanded. Suddenly, the flesh that landed on me came to life. It stretched around and covered my whole body. I felt my strength fading. I hit the flesh walls that surrounded me. They didn't break or tear. I screamed for Lord Sesshomaru as chemicals started burning my skin.

A loud roar shook the walls of flesh. I clawed at the walls in desperation. My skin was turning red and raw. I could hear attacks, but I couldn't even see shadows of what was happening outside. A miasma started filling the cocoon. I was choking on the fumes. "Let me out!" I screamed in agony. Naraku's voice filled the air. "It's you or the girl, Sesshomaru!" He shouted. "No!" I shrieked. I hear a loud snap. The walls of flesh disintegrated.

I fell to the ground with tears on my face. "Sesshomaru!" I screamed. "It's ok Akina. It's all over now." His voice called softly. I gasped and looked over. He stood there smiling gently. "How are you alive?" I asked. "I transformed and had him severely injured. He tried to threaten me to save his life, but I killed him." Sesshomaru sighed. He picked me up gently. "Let's go home, Akina." Lord Sesshomaru said softly.

A few weeks passed and Akito and I returned to full health. Rin was overjoyed to see us both come home. I had kept my promise. Everything felt brighter and hopeful. My heart was free to love again. I decided to give my heart to Sesshomaru.

"Akina, Lord Sesshomaru wants you to meet him by the fountain." Rin said with a huge grin on her face. I smiled back and made my way to the gardens. The moon was full and cast a beautiful light on the exotic flowers. As I approached the fountain, I smiled at the sight of Sesshomaru. He wasn't wearing his armor. Instead he wore a black and red Kimono. His long silver hair blew gently in the breeze. His amber eyes were no longer cold or blank. I kissed him gently as he held me close. "It's time I collect that debt you owe me." Lord Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "What do I owe you?" I asked with a smirk of my own. "I want your heart, soul, and hand." He whispered. My heart squeezed and pounded in my chest. Lord Sesshomaru lowered himself down to one knee. "Lady Akina, ruler of the western lands and keeper of my heart, will you marry me?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, my lord." I whispered. He stood back up and kissed me with a burning passion. His breath was sweet as we deepened the kiss. I had never felt so happy in all my life. Sesshomaru and I were now together forever, as Fire and Ice.


End file.
